A Memory Within Memories
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: Forgotten memories that is not easily restored. The brawler gang must go through the ups and downs when they encounter various situations. Each must face a challenge involving their past. Consist of the characters story arc. Undecided Rate, to be on safe I will rate this story M. Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance, Suspense, Enjoy! (Rearranging previous chaps&new chaps this fall)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! All new story! This time Alice story. After high school the gang is now enjoying there reunion after so long. Before I start lets get the opening theme song! (Don't ask why I do it...) Okay the song is... I don't have one! I watched a lot of anime but I cant think of one that would be perfect for this. If you have any suggestions please message me in a review or private I would really appreciate it. In the meantime I will find an anime song that will suit this story. Chapter two wont be out for a while so you got before chapter 2 of AMWM before I find an opening theme. Before chapter one starts... Let me tell you the Jpop &amp; Kpop singing voices**

**Ceui singing voice is also what I use for Alice J-POP singing voice. One more thing... If you haven't read my first story Before &amp; After HS: It is rated M, so if you are underage or don't like reading stories rated M. Its alright... I wont force you to read it. To make things easier for you I will be putting flashbacks in fun facts to give to a quick run through of Before &amp; After. No fun facts today, here is the first chapter.**

**Before hand... Everything im going to mention in this chapter, doesnt all belong to me. Music companies, artist, the whole works its not mine. Let me say the girls profile.**

_**Like I said Alice has Ceui singing voice. Anything of Alice singing belongs to Ceui**_

_**Runo; has Nana Mizuki**_

_**Mira; Utada Hikaru**_

_**Julie; Miyuki Hashimoto**_

_**Fabia; Minami Kuribayashi**_

_**Sharleen; Brace;d female singer**_

_**These are the girls JPOP singing voices also there group name is Miss B, and some of there songs are from the K-pop group SISTAR**_

* * *

Chapter One: Past Memory

Normal POV:

Waking to the new morning sky Alice Gehabich ready's herself for morning work. During the two years before the bakugan gang graduating Alice maintained school and working at the café to support her schooling. During then Alice has been going back and forth from Earth and Neo Earth to visit her grandfather after Marucho perfected the transporter in both worlds. Alice got dressed in a long flowing white skirt with a yellow pink flower print t-shirt. Getting all the food prepared bake and brewed for the morning rush Alice gets a visit from Mira and Ace Grit. Last year Mira and Ace tied the not in a beautiful ceremony in vestal were the gang saw Keith Clay tear up from seeing his sister walk down the ally, even Ace choked up a bit from what Dan told them.

Thinking back on the good times over the years Alice welcomes them to the café. "What brings you guys so early in the morning?"

"Mira decided why not torture me in getting an early morning doctors appointment." Ace complained.

"It's not my fault this is the only available time so stop your whining im the one who's pregnant" that's right Mira is eight months pregnant with their first child. They wanted it to be a surprise so no one knows the sex of the baby. Brewing Ace a straight black coffee. Leaving to their appointment Alice cell rings. Talking to Runo who is at college in the Kanto region, they talked for hours until it was opening time for the morning rush.

After a hard days work Alice ready herself to go to school. Changing her clothes after a nice hot shower Alice looks through the clothes her grandfather sent her in when she visit Earth. Alice found a photo album and started to look through it. Old pictures of her when she was younger being with her grandfather and aunt and uncle, flipping the next page a picture felled out. It was faded and had a slight tear on the edge. The picture was of a man and a woman who was holding a baby. The picture Alice could tell was her when she was born from the hospital, still in the hospital bed her mother held a bright smile holding the baby Alice. Closely Alice sees that she has her father hair and chocolate brown eyes. It has been a long time since she thought about what kind of people her parents were.

**xXx**

Shuns House 1:12pm

At times, Alice spends the night at Shun's place. Wanting her to move in with him it was delayed until Runo comes back from college. Waiting for Shun to come home, Alice start's cleaning up around the place. Listening to Mira first album song, Which is so far my absolute favorite. Hearing the lyrics you can tell it was dedicated to Ace.

Once in my life  
Love's in my heart  
Touching your hand  
Just takes me back again

Close the door behind you  
I'm steppin' out for love  
Let me be the same as yesterday  
You're the one I dream of  
So let me be your love again

Rocking back and forth to the music. When the album was first realize we was so proud of her especially Ace. Around that time, I think that is when Mira found out she was pregnant. Ace was so shock he couldn't even breath right, it was such a memorable moment.

Lookin' all around me  
For places you may be  
The lonliness I feel is day to day  
I really need to see you  
And hold you in my arms again

My Precious  
My Precious Love...

The song ended, taking out the cd and putting in the next cd. Starting to cook dinner for when Shun comes in. As the food cooks, Alice looked at the picture that was inside of her pocket. Observing the photo she notices that her mothers eyes showing joy but her behavior was off in some way. Like she was disgusted with something. Turing the photo around she saw something that made her happy written in the back, _'November 20, 1994_ _Baby Alice Gehabich_'. Alice wonder how come she never saw this photo until now? What does this all mean? _I'll ask grandfather tomorrow_.

**xXx**

Dialing grandfather Michael communicator. Its special made for all of us, with his and Marucho help creating it. Seeing his face pop up, a smile curved my face.

"Alice! It's so good to see you my dear." Michael smiled.

"Hello grandfather Michael. Glad to see you are well." I smiled back.

"Yes better than usual. My back is driving me crazy." stretching his back.

"I told you, don't overwork yourself." I protested.

"HAHA! Okay, ill try not to. Came to check on your old grandpa?"

"No... Actually... I want to ask about this picture." Showing the photo. His face became real pale.

"... I see you found the photo." Michael knew she would find it he put the photo he hidden away from Alice so long in a safe keeping.

"Is this... Me and my parents grandfather?" Eyes getting watery.

"..."

"Grandfather... Please answer me... Grandfather Michael." I pleaded.

"... Yes... Those are your parents."

"How come I never seen them till now! No picture, nothing... How come I don't know anything about them?" Questioning him.

"It's too painful to remember. The past was so difficult. You lived with your aunt and uncle until I took over of taking care of you. Both your parents died Alice. You was only a baby, I couldn't deal with their lost. So your aunt, your father sister, and her fiancé took care of you." Michael told her.

"What is there names?" I choked out.

"... Alexander Gehabich. My only son, he was the oldest. He was a business man, went by the name Alex Geeha. Why I would never know." He laughed out.

"My mother...?"

"Sarah. She was a smart beautiful woman. Your father felled in love with her at first sight if I remember it was back during her college years."

I couldn't help but smile. Hearing that filled my heart with joy. "Can you tell me more about them?"

"Sorry dear. At my old age I can't remember that far back."

"That's okay grandfather. Thank you... I feel closer to them." Holding the photo tight.

Ending the call. Alice felt anger inside her. _He lied straight to my face, he knows that I know he's lying_ Alice thought. He has very good memory so why would he lie about not knowing much about my parents. What is the point of keeping it secret from me. I wouldn't care about nothing... I just want to know about my parents. Alexander... and Sarah. My parents...

What is your story?

* * *

**First chapter is complete. Next chapter would be even more interesting! Fun facts will be in the next chapter. I am sorry its not long enough, trust me it was but I didn't like how it look so I changed it from 3,000 something words to 1,542 words. I hope you like the new Bakugan Battle Brawlers story. **

**Any companies mentioned in this story does not belong to me! Neither do any of the artists I mentioned. The song played was by Utada Hikaru; Precious Love. First time hearing the song and I love it!**

**The ending song for this story ark is from anime/manga Fairy Tail ending 4 by Mikuni Shimokawa - Kimi Ga Iru Kara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun Facts: Before and After HS: A story about the gang high school life in another dimension. You see back when the gang came back from Gundalian (on the story I put New Vestroia... I mess up). A portal open up outside Marucho place, during the welcome home party. Getting suck into a vortex they found themselves in another world called, Neo Earth.**

**Neo Earth is like Earth, both connected in one link. That is why portals appear on Earth. (Wonder why things or people go missing... because of the portals lol) Only difference between Earth and Neo Earth is that demons still exist. Arriving Shun got injured, Alice set out to find water to clean his wound. Alice was chased by demon wolves and was saved by Dan who found her. Runo followed after Dan found herself lost.**

**Runo was found by an African American male, Thomas 'Tony' Williams. He offer them a place to stay at his old family cabin. Due to jealously Dan didn't like Tony and how he looked at Runo, later on in the story they all become good friends. The gang decides to stay on Neo Earth. Going back and forth to Earth when portals open. Marucho came up with a plan to make a device that can open a potal anytime any place with help from Mira and Alice.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Journal Entries

Alice POV:

I arrived on earth, New York City, to find some information about my parents. If grandfather Michael wont tell me anything, ill find the answers myself. I told Shun all about it, he agreed to help me with the search. Said he doesn't want me to get into any trouble. My sweet little protector I swear I love him so much. Asking around about a Alexander Gehabich, who went by the name Alex Geeha. I heard he used to have an office in Boston. His New York building didn't get finished, when he died next day they torn down the building.

Driving all the way to Boston. It was a couple of hours but we made it by the late afternoon. Heading towards the direction of his old office. Asking about the old building owner, receptionist showing them the way. Finding an old box, full of his old stuff. Thanking the receptionist I waited until the coast was clear to open a portal back to Shun house. I started to look through all of his belongings.

I found an old journal. With the hand writing and how it had a lingering scent of something sweet it must be my mother journal. Must have written in it daily there is not one missing entry. Sitting beside Shun, I began to read from the first entry date.

"September 4, 1993. Departing from the airport. Biding goodbye to my friends was the hardest thing I ever done. Including from Kage. I wonder if I would ever see him again?" Wondering who Kage was I continued to read.

"September 16, 1993. Almost a week went by. So far so good. College has been great! My professors are really nice and I made some new friends. Most of them are guys, and all the girls seem to not like me so much. Today while leaving my English class, I met someone I thought I would never see. Kage came to visit me that day I was so happy, my heart began to beat. Catching up on old times, finding out he was still single. I made a decision, that by the end of the year. I will be dating Kage Maru."

I kept reading her diary. I was on page ten by the time Shun felled asleep on the couch.

"January 1, 1994. Who would thought all my planning. Kage was thinking the same. When we met, I felled head over heals he felt the same. Today marks, when Kage ask me out during the New Years countdown."

It was early morning, 2 o'clock am. I was getting tired but I couldn't put down the book.

"February 13, 1994. Today I met a new student by the name of Alexander Gehabich. He was very attractive I must admit. But for some reason I get a weird feeling when im near the guy. Gives me the creeps."

"March 6, 1994. Alexander asked me out on a date. I barely know the guy, we only talked once. And he's asking me out? I turned him down saying I liked someone else. Which is true! I wouldn't lie to the guy. I still get a bad feeling when im with him."

"March 12, 1994. He is really persistence! It got to a point Jacky had to get involved. Whats worst is im arrange to be married to him. Without negotiations. Kage got word and was furious. I told him not to get involved. Today I would be celebrating my engagement being finalized, my parents hosted a huge party. I wanted to puke. Mom and dad forced me to get along with this creep. So tonight I will try, wish me luck."

The next entry skipped a week. At what I read I wanted to cry.

"March 25, 1994. That bastard! I could kill him! He did this to me. During the party Kage made an appearance. He swept me off my feet. Out on the balcony, he proposed to me without second thought I accepted. I took my eyes off 'him' for a short moment. That's all it took. I left Kage to find Alexander to ask him to reconsider and decline the engagement. He agreed way to fast, I should have known than something was wrong. Handing me a drink, as I took a sip, I felt dizzy. I woke up the next day in his bed. No clothes. Drugged he took advantage of me. I broke up with Kage that morning, knowing that I hurt him pained me. Even more seeing his face broke my heart. I felt sick to my stomach. Now so, since I'm with Alexander child."

I skipped a couple of days to make the transaction shorter.

"May 3, 1994. Two months have now went by. I don't blame the baby. At one point I was going to abort it. I just couldn't. Even if I have that man's child, I couldn't take it out on an innocent life. I couldn't kill this human being inside me I'm going to keep it and today will mark my end. Today im marrying Alexander Gehabich."

I was finished with the diary, at five in the morning tears falling. The last entry is my birth. What her mother said broke my heart.

"November 20, 1994. I will love and protect this child with my life. Holding my baby girl in my arms, took away all the grief, frustration, anger, and sadness I held on for so long. I couldn't ask for a better feeling. I will live through this marriage. I wont let it break me. I will live on for my daughter. My sweet little Alice."

* * *

**Chapter two is done. I hope you enjoyed it! Chapters 1-4 will be short since I started these chapters a long time ago... like during the summer if I remember. Anyway next chapter will included more detail. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi back again with an all new chapter! Before I start I would like to say that including Bakugan characters there will also be another pair of characters from another anime/game. I think you will know who from the chapter title...**

**Fun Fact: Before &amp; After: HS recap;**

**During freshmen year of high school, the gang met a new friend. Sharleen Von Del. A vampire princess from the vampire kingdom. At this time Alice found out she has the ability to read minds. Reading Sharleen mind, Sharleen confide to Alice about herself. Sharleen boyfriend died by his own mother, due to her wanting revenge on the vampire race.**

**Devestaed Sharleen wanted to cage her heart shut. From her boyfriend Kohaku death and being near a lot of humans Sharleen felt hatred against all humans, thinking there all the same. Alice changed her ways of thinking and became her friend. Besides Alice the only humans she was friends with was the Williams siblings, Lauren and Tony.**

**Now friends with the Brawlers, high school life became very interesting. Later on in the chapters, the gang finds out that Sharleen is thirteen years old in human years. Being only a preteen. Due to an experiment on if humans and vampires can co-ed for school, Sharleen mother volunteer her own daughter. Until the school she was creating for vampires and humans was completed.**

**Sharleen parents are Miyu Yamano &amp; Larva Von Del, from anime show. Vampire Princess Miyu.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jacko at the Party

Alice POV:

I cried myself to sleep. I haven't felt so drain in my life. Waking up on Shun bed and not seeing him next to me. I felt lonely. Smelling the scent of food. Coming inside was Shun holding a tray of food. I smiled, a peck on his cheek. "Don't expect this everyday." He smirked. He truly knows how to spoil a girl. As I finish my breakfast, or should I say lunch. I told him what I read from the diary.

Embracing me, I felt more tears coming. "I'm glad your mother had you; I wish I could thank her." He whisper.

"I wish... I wish I could see her." Sobbing out.

Taking a shower as Shun wash the dishes. Putting on a long yellow skirt, white t-shirt with a light green cardigan sweater. finished dressed we set out to meet up with Mira and Ace at Dan apartment. As we arrived, we saw that Ren made it before us. None of us has really seen Ren since Fabia departure with Mr. Yamada weeks after graduated from high school. I told them everything about my parents which left them surprised

Getting into topic on what should I do next, Marucho called in. Answering our communicators, we all saw Marucho smiling face.

"I hope this isn't a bad timing guys."

Dan grinned, "Of course not buddy! Whats up Marucho?"

"Nothing really. I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to attend a party. It's in Japan where the new museum was being built years back."

"A party? Sounds fun." Mira feeding the baby a bottle of milk.

"Whats the party for?" Ace asked.

"A new artifact came in, some type of new discovery." Marucho answered.

"Cool! You know ill be there." Dan giving a thumbs up.

"Why not. I got nothing else better to do." Ren shrugged.

"What do you say Mira..." Ace asked her.

"All we need is a babysitter." Mira smiled.

"I can take care of that Mira. I also called in Runo, Billy, Julie, Sharleen and Kohaku. And the rest of the gang they all agreed they were coming too."

"Hey it's a Bakugan Brawler reunion." Dan laughed.

**xXx**

May 4, 2016 8:00pm

Arriving at the new Museum. 'Artifacts &amp; Unique Finding's'. Coming out of the stretch limo Marucho order for all of us. Julie wasn't able to attend the party, neither could Sharleen or Kohaku. The party was a formal event. Everyone was dressed for the event. Thanks to Julie and Sharleen, Mira including myself was able to find something to wear. Mira wearing a red halter open back dress. With sliver strap shoes.

I had on a dark purple long one shoulder dress I also had sliver strap shoes.

Inside we met with Joe and Chan Lee. Still holding the relationship strong as ever. Out of all the brawlers Joe and Chan was the first to ge married and have kids. Twin boys, Wei and Jin. They have the mothers looks with the father's hair and eyes. Chan calls them the handsome little devils. Handsome boys, but causes trouble every where they go.

Everyone was at the party even Jake. He doesn't like to go to formal parties much so it was a surprise to see him. With Jake was Marucho and Runo. Marucho grew taller over the years. He is still considered short for being average height. Wearing a navy blue suit, with a white tie.

Runo had on a strapless pale yellow short dress. Long strap sliver shoes. Straight hair and light makeup. This was truly a blessing seeing all our friends. Caught up in the moment, I barely noticed a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "You look stunning as ever." Moving away to see Klaus Von Hertzon with a sly smile who bowed down in greeting. "Its been a long time ms. Alice."

"Too long indeed. How have you been Claus?" Being kind.

"Perfect! Now that your here." He kissed my right hand.

Being jerk backwards, feeling a muscular chest hit my back. "Shun, I see you are here as well I'm surprised they let someone like you in."

"I'm surprised I havent pound you with my fist yet."

"No need for rudeness Shun. I was just having a little chat with Alice. Jealous are we?" He grinned.

"Who says I am?" Shun grinned back. You can see the sparks coming from there eyes. Behind Klaus was a tall man with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. I pulled away from Shun to hug the man.

"Uncle Jacky!"

Flashback Earlier Today, Arriving on Earth

At Runo parents café, I was greeted with a warm welcome. Grabbing stuff I need to get ready for the party I left the café in a haste. Bumping into someone as I open the door, looking up we met eye to eye. His eyes sparkle with familiarity and confusion. For some reason I felt the same.

About to walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Who... Who are you?"

Confused I answered. "Alice... Alice Gehabich..."

"I knew it... You look just like her.

He had my attention. "Who?"

"Your mother..."

Flashback Ends

If I hadn't bump into him, I would of never met him. Had known I had an uncle on my mother side I would have searched for him. Then I remember in the journal my mother mentioned a Jacky person, I didn't think it was my uncle. Since late afternoon we talked a little about ourselves. Before departing he invited me to the same party that Marucho told us about. He promised to fill me on anything I want to know about my parents at the party. Introducing Shun and Klaus how I knew him uncle Jacky lead me somewhere so we can talk in private.

Turns out my mother full name was Sarah Bryant. The Bryant family is a wealthy american family. They left home when uncle Jacky wanted to sought out his dream in becoming a professional racer. My mother tagged along with him. She often did jobs in advertisement and modeling for many companies that included Jacky.

Not wanting to be in his shadow anymore in only just being his little sister. She decided to go to college, that is when she met my father. I asked him how my father was. It seems everything my mother put in her diary was the same lines uncle Jacky told me. Why is their story so different from grandfather Michael description?

" That is all I know Alice im sorry I am not much help."

"That's not true! You are more help than you realize uncle" Alice said truthfully. Getting a funny feeling in his stomach he reached out his hand to grab her's to kiss her hand lightly; "Alice I am so glad you could make it. Was getting boring without someone to talk to." Jacky smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh "It's such a blessing to see you again my sweet Alice." Hearing the pain in my uncle voice left me to hold his hand tighter. "We are reunited again uncle Jacky. I promise I would call and see you every chance I get" declaring with confidence.

"I will do the same niece." Leaving the table uncle Jacky and I went to the buffet table to grab some food and chat some more. When we arrived I was met with a strange looking gentleman who was devouring the food like a vacuüm cleaner. He was muscular, very handsome man. "Do you have to be a pig everywhere I take you!?"

"This fancy food is really tasty I can't help it" said in between bites of food.

"Chew with your mouth close!" Raising his voice at the spiky brown hair man.

"Uncle Jacky, do you know this man?" I questioned him. "Sadly yes... Alice meet my long time friend Akira Yuki. Akira meet my niece Sarah daughter, Alice Gehabich."

Swallowing his food he reminded me of Dan with that same grin "No way! Alice? Sarah baby girl? Oh man I haven't seen you since you was a baby look how big you've gotten." He put down his plate to embrace me in a tight friendly hug. "I'm Akira I'm good friends of your mom and uncle Jacky here aint that right old pal of mine?" Putting Jacky in a head lock.

"Hey get off me! Where is Pai at anyway isn't she suppose to be watching over you?"

"I don't need a babysitter Jacky im a grown man I can take care of myself." Akira stated proudly

"Than what kind of grown man run and hides from his wife!"

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out yet now its way more obvious. In Before &amp; After: HS I added some characters from different animes. Now I am going to add another set of characters. From the game franchise characters of Virtua Fighter! (Well all except Aoi) That's right I am adding them in the story! All new Fun Facts and exciting new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Fighter**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fun fact will drift away from B&amp;A: HS recaps, lets start the character BIO. Half the information would be mines along with facts I find on WIKI.**

**Fun Facts:**

BIO:

**Sarah Bryant:** The youngest child and only daughter of the Bryant family. A college student at Boston University, Sarah travels around the world with her older brother Jacky Bryant who is a top rank racier. Durng the travels she has met with a lot of interesting people During an accident with her brother almost getting killed on the race track Sarah disappeared without a trace. She was later found in a fighting tournament that her brother was in not knowing that his sister was also there. Being mind control as a test subject they lead her to believe that her mission instead of wanting her brother safe instead to destroy him. With her brains mixed up and confused her friends risk everything to make sure they bring the real Sarah back to reality. After being release the organization that brain washed her disappeared without any clue of evidence leading authorities to them. Sarah goes back to college that's when she meet Alexander Gehabich where she later gets engaged to and has a beautiful baby girl. Sarah along with Alexander died in a tragic car accident, her body was never found. Sarah Bryant was trained in the fighting style Jeet Kune Do.

Born: July 4, 1973

Died: December 30, 1994

Hobby: Skydiving

Married: Alexander Gehabich

Children: Alice Gehabich

**Alexander Gehabich**: A young and wealthy business tycoon only at the age of twenty-five Alexander has made a living and goes under an alias name Alex Geeha. Visiting a college in Boston he met the daughter of a wealthy family, Sarah Bryant. He was head over heels for her, hearing words how beautiful she was it isn't nothing compared to actually seeing how beautiful she was. He knew than Sarah had to be his. Being rejected every time by her he went to drastic measures in obtaining what he wants. Having an agreement with her parents they was able to make a business merge and by doing so leaving him and Sarah arrange to be married. About to be rejected he had to take another chance in drugging her making the engagement permanent by impregnate Sarah with a child. After their daughter Alice was born he thought they could finally be a happy family seeing the smile on Sarah face. On December 30, Alexander and is wife died in a car accident. All his money went to charity after he failed to sign documents on who his inheritance goes to if he passes away. His companies crumble with no one to run them and all his money gone leaving his daughter with none of his money.

Born: September 3, 1969

Died: December 30, 1994

Hobby: Spending time with Sarah and Alice

Married: Sarah Bryant

Children: Alice Gehabich

* * *

Chapter Four: The Woman In The Blue Dress

Normal POV:

"Than what kind of grown man run and hides from his wife!" Standing behind Akira a fuming black hair brown eyes Chinese woman wearing a sleeveless mermaid red Chinese dress. If she wasn't so anger Alice would describe the woman to be very beautiful. "Akira! You bonehead I told you to wait for me until I come out of the bathroom. Does this look like your waiting for me!?" Pulling on Akira ear so he could hear her better.

"Pai it's good to see you haven't changed." Jacky smirked at the feisty Chinese beauty.

"Hi Jacky, excuse me while I talk to my idiot husband" Alice thought of Runo and Dan looking at this couple argue; _Its them in the near future_ Alice had to giggle at what she just imagine in her head. "That has to wait Pai, I would like you to meet someone." Pai took a quick glance at Alice and made a long sigh and glared at Jacky. "Isnt she a little to young to be your next victim Jacky? Are you becoming a pedophile?" Pai questioned him.

"Don't be ridicules! This is Sarah daughter and my niece; Alice Gehabich."

"That's impossible the baby should only be in its preteen." Ignoring the idea that this girl is Sarah daughter. "No its true Pai, it's really her. I mean look at her doesn't she resemble Sarah a bit?" Akira mentioned. Pai released her grip on Akira ear much to his relief and walked over to Alice staring her dead in the eyes. Letting out a gasp she moved back away from the Russian and glance at Jacky in pure amazement. "No Jacky... She was just a baby...?"

"Yeah I know Pai, I didn't believe it myself when I first saw her." Walking back to Alice she was embraced by another friendly hug. "Jacky... I don't believe this. You was just a baby" observing Alice turning her around in a complete circle.

"Alice meet Akira wife Pai Yuki. She is another long time friend of mines and Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Alice!" Giving Alice another hug "I feel so old now you look no older than in your early twenties." Pai smiled at Alice. During this moment Runo, Marucho, Mira and Ace walked towards Alice. Marucho shook Jacky hand with a smile "I'm glad to see you here Jacky."

"It's always a pleasure to see you again Choji."

"If I have to call you Jacky you can call me Marucho you know I consider you a friend."

"I feel the same way. I like you to meet my niece Alice-"

"Niece!?" Everyone besides Pai, Akira shouted when Jacky said that word. Runo looked at Alice with confusion that made Alice giggle; "it's a long story guys. I just met him this morning at your parents café Runo. This is my mother older brother Jacky. Uncle Jacky these are my friends, Runo Misaki, Ace and Mira Grit, Ren Krawler and you know Marucho."

"Might I mention im Sarah only big brother and its nice to meet everyone." Jacky shook everyone hand after the introduction was over.

"Alice you never told me your uncle was Jacky Bryant!" Baron and Billy ambushed Alice with questions. "It's a long..." Before Alice could finish her sentence the lights dimmed down and every applaud when the host spoke on the microphone.

"Good evening everyone, before I start I would like to give special thanks to my friend and his assistant for making all the preparations possible." Standing up was a very tall man and a woman wearing a sleeveless one shoulder strap maxi left leg split blue dress with her black hair style just like Cleopatra. "Thank you old friend. For people who don't know who I am, my name is Drake Vander Smith. And this lovely woman standing next to me is my assistant who doesn't want her name to be mention." Alice noticed that Akira and Pai was whispering about something and it didn't sit well with her. The way Pai looked at the assistant almost seem like she recognize the woman.

"Theses artifacts that will soon be out to the public belong to an ancient civilization that not even historians could decipher what these beautiful piece of art belong to. Before I give the mic back to my friend I would like to finish off with a reminder. Don't do nothing I wouldn't do tonight ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the rest of the night." Clapping as he handed the microphone back to the host that's when the lights cut off. A panic erupted the room as the lights came back on to see both Drake and the host on the ground and the assistant gone. With people running and shouting she didn't fail to notice that Pai and Akira are gone. Seeing Pai red dress she followed behind her ignoring her uncle calling her name.

Making it to the stair level she saw Pai and the woman fighting. Akira was no where in sight. Rushing up the stairs the battle was now moved to the rooftop where a helicopter was waiting.

Hitting the woman with a four hit combo Pai grapple her arm and used force on her leg to kick underneath her. Getting up quick the woman elbow her on the jaw and used her leg to hit her midsection making Pai scrunch down to recieve the last blow. As her knee made contact with Pai jaw Pai collapse and Alice spring into action to stop the woman only to be knock down. Before falling Alice grab the woman hair. Looking up to see the woman up close she saw long blonde hair and blue eyes.

Alice heart started to beat when the woman ran further away from her and onto the helicopter as it took off. Using her psychic powers to stop the helicopter the woman launch out and used the same move she used on Pai to knock her out. Keeping focus Alice was able to dodge only to trip on her dress and fell off the edge of the roof. The wind passing by her face as she fell to her death she felt time slowed down when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her securing her safety. Looking up to meet a tanish wearing a pale brown suit and his hair tied in a ponytail his eyes held such concern. Almost just like a father would give his daughter. Holding on tight to the rope and his other arm holding Alice they saw as the helicopter took off taking the woman assistant with it. As the words came from his mouth Alice knew it wasn't by chance that this man came at just the right moment. Processing what he just said she knew that having a normal life would be the last thing on her mind.

"Sarah..."

* * *

**I am not really good at writing fighting scenes but I am trying. I hope you enjoyed this story guys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Virtua Fighter**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't did it in awhile so I will do the B&amp;A: HS recap. Before I begin let me say I found my opening theme song! The song is from anime/manga RomeoXJuliet; Lena Park: Inori "You Raise Me Up" That is the opening song... (I do this for fun so don't mind it too much)**

**Fun Facts: Before &amp; After Recap;**

**The events when Sharleen and Alice met was weird. Having a major headache Alice unconsciously read Sharleen mind hearing her deepest thoughts. Confronting her Alice consoled Sharleen with pure kindness. The first day of school life was easy until two weeks past. During the first two weeks of school the student body needed a new council member and Mira was looking forward to working with the well respected student council president; which is tony older brother James Williams. After a month of working with the student council everything was fine but then things turned sour when student president James and principal Williams (Tony and James father) raped Mira when she was at school doing late work with the president. Soar and violated Mira mind went haywire and she just shut down.**

**Afraid that Ace wouldn't believe her and would leave her for being used material Mira kept it a secret. Getting worried Ace started asking his friends if they knew anything why Mira wasn't talking to him. In class Alice telepathic powers started to kick in as she heard Mira mind calling for help when the president was going to have his way with her again. Arriving on time to see him on top of her Alice got angry to a point where she discovered she had another unique ability; telekinesis.**

**Rescuing Mira was the least bit of trouble. Lauran Williams the older sister of Tony and James. Lauren is the same woman Alice has been seeing to control her telepathic powers to not read minds carelessly. Lauren has the ability to read minds and while reading Mira mind she told them the situation of her problems. Lauren heart went out to Mira as she too been rape, not only by a stranger but also her own father. Revealing the Williams family secret; Cevin Williams planned and murder his own wife seven years ago.**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Night of Answers part 1

Flashback Normal POV:

_As the night falls in Moscou Russia. In the Gehabich household the only granddaughter of world famous scientist Michael Gehabich. Not being able to sleep Alice fixed her a little snack before she goes back to bed awaiting sleep to take her to a wonderland of dreams. Humming a random song Alice gracefully glides across the kitchen floor waiting for the microwave to stop heating up her food. Leftover peppered lemon chicken pasta she made the other night, Alice stomach growled with antisipacient. As the timer went off grabing her plate and her fresh lemonade glass taking a seat at the kitchen table with only the stove light on. With a vibrate ringing of her phone as it buzz, Alice checked her caller id to see Shun calling. _

_"Shun? Is everything okay?"_

_"I couldn't sleep. I didn't expect you to answer."_

_"I couldn't sleep either, must be one of those sleepless nights." Shun can tell Alice was smiling over the phone._

_"Since we both cant sleep do you feel like talking?"_

_"Arent we already talking?" Alice enjoyed talking to her friends. Its been four months since the bakugan went back to Vestroia. Alice missed hydronoed and everyone dearly especially Shun. When bakugan was first created and Alice met Shun for the first time online, she had develop feelings for him and they just grew stronger as time went by. What she doesn't know is Shun feels the exact same way she does. "How is everyone. Sorry I haven't been in the chatroom for so long been so busy helping grandfather Michael with his latest project."_

_"Okay I guess. I haven't been in the chatroom in awhile either grandpa wanted me to train. Said I have been slacking off."_

_"You have, I can feel all the blubber of fat pouring through the phone" Alice joke. She didn't even know if she can joke about that, I mean he is cut. They may be the same age but Shun body is all man. You can imagine how he is going to look three years from now. _

_"Very cute Alice."_

_"I try" Alice soft giggles warm Shun heart. He lied about not being able to sleep. It was true. He couldn't sleep because his mind has been drifting towards the Russian beauty for a whole month. He called her at a late hour expecting her not to pickup. But she did. "Shun I... I missed you" Alice blushed. _

_"I miss you too." Both there hearts are beating at an accelerating speed. "Alice there is something I want to ask you for a long time now. You don't have to respond right away... I just want you to hear me out."_

_"Of course Shun what's the question?"_

_"Alice... We live in two very different countries. Some might call it stupid asking you this... but... Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" That was one of the most embarrassing things he ever had to do in his life. Ten painful minutes passed before he figure that Alice might have rejected him "I would love to be your girlfriend Shun." Those words lifted up his spirits again as he was finally able to function how to breathe again. They stay silent on the phone just waiting for the other to talk. "Shun..." "Alice..."_

_"... Shun... I really want to see you" Her face crimson red. _

_"You have no idea how much I want to see your beautiful face." Alice didn't think it was possible to increase the percent of how happy she was. "How about I meet you at your place... A week from now. Is that okay with you?"_

_"Its perfect..."_

Flashback Ends

Normal POV:

As people evacuate from inside the museum museum, Shun was gliding his way through the crowd of people looking for Alice. Not seeing her anywhere in the crowed Shun mind went to Alice uncle remembering that she was with him and hope she was still their. Feeling a hand grab his shoulder Shun head wiped back to see Alice uncle. "Where the hell is Alice!?"

"She ran after that assistant lady." Jacky told him in a nonchalant manner.

"And you let her!?" Shun voice echoed in the crowd, not many cared to know what is going on. Hearing his voice the brawler gang ran up too them. Jacky cell phone rang, looking at Shun he picked it up as both of them did death glares at each other. "Hello... Kage its been awhile... yes I understand we'll meet you there." Hanging up Jacky smirked at Shun "I know where she is so can you please put me down" Shun didn't realize he grabbed Jacky by his suit jacket collar. Releasing his grip on Jacky, Shun followed him along with there friends to meet up with Alice.

Penthouse three miles away from the musem in Japan, Tokyo

Waking up from her memory dream Alice felt exhausted. Opening her half lidded eyes to see that she wasn't back at Runo parents house instead found herself in a strange room alone with a mysterios man. Panic Alice used telepathy to push him against the wall. Getting a good look at him she remember who he was and released him "I am so sorry" Alice apologize. Remebering that she was at the musem when she felled off the roof of the building only to be rescued by this man.

"Understandable... how did you do that?" He asked curiously already having an obvious idea how it happen. "That's my secret. But since I already perform it I will tell you. I am a physic I have the power of telepathy" leaving out her other ability Alice read his mind to snoop around who was this man in front of her.

"I see that is a very special talent."

"Yes thank you. Why have you brought me here?" Breaking her connection with his memory bank.

"I called your uncle to have him meet us."

"You know my uncle Jacky?" Shocked Alice saw the smile forming on his face.

"Me and Jacky go way back along with the Yuki's" mentioning Pai and Akira, Alice knew he was telling the truth by his facial features. For some reason she feels like she could trust him without even having to read his mind. Hearing a car screech outside the door burst open sith an out of breathe Shun panting for breath "Shun?"

"Alice..." pulling her into a strong embrace he kissed her softly on the lips. Inturupted by a loud fake cough from Jacky. Starting to glare daggers back at each other Shun broke the contact to answer Alice question. "I was worried about you, are you alright?"

"Yes, im glad to see you are safe as well Shun" about to go in for another kiss Jacky pulled Alice away from her boyfriend "we don't have time for this!" Jacky was as impatient as always when it comes to knowing important information. This amused Kage to know that his friends didn't change a bit over the years. "Uncle Jacky do you know this man?" Alice motioning her vision on the man that saved her from falling off the musem roof.

"Yes. He is an old friend. We go way back before you was born. This is Kage Maru, Kage this is-"

"I know who she is. She looks just like Sarah." He gave off a distant look with a sad smile gracing his face. Something about the name really bothered Alice to the point where she was thinking about reading this man mind. "Its an honor to meet her daughter. I would have made my presence much sooner but I didn't want to be an inconvience to the Gehabich family when they were in mourning."

"We was also in mourning Kage so don't act like you cared so much about that sneaky bastard family. No offence Alice but your father was no good was... lets just say we despise him." Alice understood what Pai meant from when she read her mother journal that is when it all clicked "Kage... Maru?"

Hearing his name Kage turned to the Russian beauty with a questionable look in this eyes. "Kage Maru...? Did... did you used to date my mother?" Kage was shocked that she asked that question. "My mother had a journal and she wrote about you in mostly all the pages."

"That explains how you know me." A faint blush came upon his cheeks you can barely notice it.

"I know all about my mother relationship and how she felt about dad. She was willing to stay with him just to make me my life happy growing up. For that I am grateful I just wish she thought of her happiness instead of mines."

"She did thought about herself." Kage said "if she were to leave your father he would track her down. There was no way she can start a new life with a baby on the run away from him. Alexander had the power along with the power. She thought of you more than you realize Alice."

"... That woman on the roof... she..." Alice couldn't fiish her sentence.

"Yes... that was Sarah." Jacky let out a frustrating grunt "I knew that woman looked like her. I thought I was imagining it."

"Me and Pai thought the same thing." Akira intervene in on the conversation. "Kage I have a feeling you know whats going on" Akira doesn't look like the serious type but when he does gets serious its scary.

"... Sarah she's..."

* * *

**Yes ik cliffhanger! I hate them but I couldn't help it, I am in a rush to post the next chapter. There is a lot more I wanted to put but im pressed for time right now. See you guys again soon and sorry for the late update I meant to post this chapter on Christmas Eve. I will correct all the spelling at a later time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Fighter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes ik a very long time right... Not to fear I am back and with an all new chapter! Before I start I want to do a little fun fact information;**

**Fun Facts: On Before &amp; After: HS; **

**Sharleen mother who is a character from another anime/manga series Vampire Princess Miyu. Miyu who is now queen of the vampire nation has ocastrated a co-ed school with vampires and humans. Before there was a school system was segregated with having two diverse schools; one for humans and one for demons. The law has shifted since and now demons who are familiar with the aspect of being around humans can now attend a human school but history showed that demons were often picked on from being different from everyone else. **

**Miyu created an experimental school to test if a school for both vampire's and human's can coexist. The school was created with the first two students; one a female vampire and a female human. The human was Hanako Higarashi and the vampire was Miyu daughter Sharleen Von Del. **

**The school was inspired by anime/manga Vampire Knight**

**The school is called Cross Academy and it divides into two sets of uniforms. The human population wears black with red pinstripe uniforms while the vampires wear white with black pinstripe uniform. The school is now a huge success but humans are still very cautious around other demons who still prey on human flesh. Valley Crest Academy students had no choice but to be the first test subjects for Cross Academy since there school needed a new principal. **

**Sharleen parents is a vampire mother and a western shinma; in the demon world shinma are very powerful and has the power equivalent to a god. Her mother was protector of the world vanquishing all shinma's and her father was her mother faithful bodyguard. After meeting an ex-rich man who was now living on the streets with no family to carry out his legacy Larva met him by chance and promised to carryout the man last name as his dying wish.**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Night of Answers Part 2

"EXPERIMENTED!?" everyone shouted at the same time. Staring at Kage Maru skeptically he cleared his throat to continue his story. "When Alex and Sarah married I was devastated but I never stopped looking after her. Sarah knew for a long time and asked for my protection. On the day of the crash I followed suit and tried to save them both but it was too late. I thought I lost her forever until I saw her one day coming out of a clinic office with two men a year and a half ago. I wasn't to positive in believing my eyes and yet I knew in my heart that was Sarah. I followed them to this underground fighting ring in New York City and saw her fight with another female and won. I knew something wasn't right and took one of the body guards Id card and had a friend of mine traced the serial number. Found out that he works for a science lab that is no longer in business. They did this experiment on her..."

"Wait!" Jacky interrupted "wait a minute. Let me get this straight you mean to tell me they did this brainwashing experiment on my sister?"

"Yes. Its the same company that did that to her before. I infultraited there underground lab that so happen to be where Sarah fought at before and saw her file. Its a stronger dose that is stimulated in her brain. Before they controlled her with a object that needed to be attach to her in order to work."

In disbelief Pai felt like throwing up. "I cant believe she survived the crash... And then having to have your mind zapped by those scumbags from J6... How are they still around? We destroyed there facilitie years ago!?"

Akira rubbing Pai back as he let her rant out her frustration "I guess there are still some who still got the balls to start the syndicate again." Pulling out his phone Jacky left the hut to get some fresh air. Dialing his speed dial number he called an old friend.

"Hello..."

"Hey its me... Did I wake you?"

"Couldn't sleep. I saw the news about the musem you was attending are you alright?"

"Im fine you worry to much."

"I have to for Sarah sake. Who knows how much trouble you'll get into if I don't check up on you."

"I am insulted you think that way." Pretending to be hurt hold his hand to his heart, not like she can see the jester anyway.

"I know you so of course I think this way. Did you just want to have a subtle chat with me Jacky? Couldn't this wait til morning?"

"The information I have just required cant wait that long I need your help."

"Information? What's going on Jacky are you in some kind of trouble!?"

"Its... Its about Sarah... She's still alive..."

"What? Jacky this isn't funny..."

"Im not laughing. Its true I actually came face to face with her. The wig she wore threw me off and I didn't recognize her."

"I don't believe it... The crash said there were no survivors."

"They report also said that Alex remains were in the car but not Sarah. Figured her body landed in the riff and is now difting in the ocean."

"Jacky... This is crazy!? Im about to catch the first flight to Japan..."

"Don't bother... Besides I didn't even tell you who took her. It was J6."

"Are you fucking kidding me! Those bastards! They have a lot of never coming back into our lives again!"

"That's why I don't want you here. If they have Sarah that means they'll be coming after you next."

"I wont be safe in Brazil. They know where I live. I'll be better off coming to you then being by myself."

"Stubborn as always. Alight but let me know when your plane lands."

"Arent you going to offer me a private jet?"

"Hey! I may be back in my parents good graces after Sarah past. But I wont have anything to do with their money."

"Ah, the struggle life of a filthy rich boy."

"You know for someone who is asking for a private jet your not being nice to me. Vanessa Lewis."

"And your a cocky pretty boy, Jacky Bryant. Im packing up now ill call you when I am at the airport departing to Japan."

"Cant wait to hear your call. Before you hang-up I was wondering if you would wearing that red lace panty langery I bought you for..." Vanessa clicked the phone. Jacky smirked as he awaited Vanessa Lewis arrival.

In a small house in Brazil, Rio De Janeiro

Little does he know that is exactly what Vanessa is wearing right now as she finished taking a shower and dried off. With a slight blush Vanessa packs her luggage with very appealing but good fighting material outfits that fits her body in just the right curves. Calling airline to book a plane tick she huge up the phone and started to look herself over in the mirror. Her hair has grown a good shoulder length since the last time Jacky saw her and wondered if he will like what he see's. Her mind full of Jacky she drifts back to the main reason she is going to japan. Sarah and J6. She never met Sarah when she first was kidnapped by J6 but as an orphan at the age of thirteen. Vanessa had to fight for survival after her parents were killed. J6 took her in and soon became very loyal to the syndicate.

Years later after a man named Lewis who worked for the company rescued her. To find out that her parents also worked for J6 and they soon resined after finding out her mother was giving birth they left ammediantly. They knew for a long time what awaited them after leaving the syndicate. You don't leave J6 and expect to still be alive to tell the tale. Lewis was his inside man and made sure to keep a close eye on Vanessa for her parents sake. Vanessa wanted revenge for what they did to her. Having growing up an orphan since she was thirteen and having to work for them til her body collapse. She wanted revenge whether Lewis was going to help her or not. Vanessa trained Muy Thai boxing after leaving the syndicate and combinded it with her Vale Tudo fighting style she learned in the syndicate. Her long awaited revegen on J6 replenished again after Lewis was killed by the organization on her twentieth birthday. Taking up her new name Vanessa Lewis; she set out to J6 fighting tournament known as Virtua Fighter. That is when she met Jacky and Sarah Bryant. Hearing their story Vanessa promised Jacky to look after his little sister while he is not around. They became very close as friends and was worried when Vanessa turned up missing half way through the tournament.

With no memory how she was missing for over a year. Vanessa stayed a low profile so the syndicate wouldn't find her again. With Virtua Fighter tournament five year's away. Vanessa was twenty-three years old when herself and the rest of the fighters from the tournament destroyed the syndicate once and for all. A month later Pai got married to Akira Yuki. The following month after her marriage Pai father Lau Chan passed away from the poison that was killing him on the inside. Eight months later Pai gave birth to two beautiful twins; a boy and a girl. Jun Lau Yuki and Chiyo Ayako Yuki. They are blessed children and hoped they dont turn out like their parents in the argument department.

After Sarah passed Jacky and his parents made peace with themselves for Sarah sake knowing that she wished for Jacky and their parents to get along.

As for Vanessa; she spent her days relaxing in the Rio sun. Keeping to herself in a small house that she brought from an old family that wished to reside to spend the rest of their days with ttheir children in another state. Vanessa hoped to find herself in Rio de Janeiro knowing that she comes from an hispanic heritage. She doesnt remeber much about them. Only that her father was an african american male or in other terms black. As for her mother she remembered very little except for a song she sung to her as a child to ease her to sleep at night.

**A Mothers Song**

O sono, bebê, sono,  
Longe do seu pai,  
O sono, bebê, sono,  
E a mamãe vai orar,  
Ore por seu pai  
Quem navega sobre o mar,  
Ore, enquanto eu estou balançando  
Seu bebê no meu joelho;  
Que a brisa soprar delicadamente  
Onde quer que ele pode ser,  
E explodi-lo em segurança para casa  
Para você e para mim;  
Com segurança, de forma segura,  
Para você e para mim,  
Para você e para mim.

O sono, bebê, sono,  
Longe do seu pai,  
O sono, bebê, sono,  
E a mamãe vai orar,  
Ore toda a noite  
Através taciturno o rugido do mar,  
Ore, enquanto eu estou assistindo  
E chorando tão dolorido;  
Mas há a voz de papai  
Chegando-se a partir da costa,  
E agora você e eu  
Estão chorando não mais,  
Agora você e eu  
Estão chorando não mais,  
Estão chorando não mais.

It didnt register that the lullaby was in portuguese which explained how Vanessa can speak basic portugal. This is one of the reasons Vanessa is resided in Brazil; to locate any relatives on her mother side. It will be hard to research the family name since Vanessa has no memory of what her last name used to be.

Vanessa layed in her bed drifting to sleep thinking about what awaits her once she wakes the next morning. All her thoughts was on finding Sarah and stopping J6 once again.

Back at Japan

"Okay so what is the plan of operation?" Julie asked excited about going on a real top secret mission.

"Well J6 is an underground syndicate that does business with all types of companies gaining their trust by atchieving funds from those companies. The only way that is to happen if the company is willing to work with them." Pai explained the best way she possibly could. "Our friend Lion father used to have affiliations with J6."

Shun spoke, "is there anyway to find them? I mean they proably go by another name then being called J6."

Thinking hard about Shun question Pai looked at Kage to see if he knew anything. Seeing as Kage was doing the same thing and didnt notice the deleborate eye contact Pai asnered the question. "The corporation they used before we destroyed it was Judgement 6. They wanted to create the ultimate fighting weapon. By doing that they sponsered fighting tournments to take data on the best fighters and eliminate them. I know the last we saw them they created a fighting machine using the data of myself, Akira, Sarah, Kage and a couple of our friends from the tournment."

Marucho came up with an idea. "So if they are using fighters then that must mean they will be orcastrating another tournment soon."

"Thats possible... Hey Kage do you know if J6 is having another tournment?" Pai asked.

"No, they dont have enough investors yet to associate the fund to sponsor another tournment. They need to build their money again after such a great loss in data research and building a new set of those investors."

"I think you might be wrong Kage." Marucho inquired. "Their is no way they have to strive that hard for money. If J6 was well known and other companies that heard of them or did business with them finds out that they are making a comback..."

Runo finished "then investors will be pouring in at the drop of a hat."

Marucho smiled at Runo little comment, "correct. Now the question is which of the millions of comapnies is helping J6 with their funds?"

After hours worth of discussion Akira finally spoke "i'm hungry" which lead to get punch in the head by his wife. "Stay quiet Akira!" Rubbing his head he puts his hands up in defeanse. "Pai just listen; when J6 start off they created weapons for the military back in war war 2 right?"

"Yeah..."

"So since they did so a lot of Hitlers enemies orcastrated proably a well known supplier to do data research on Hitler to find a weak spoke in his army. Now that was back in 1945 before J6 was a major corporation. They didnt made themselves known to the public in the early 70's. So think about it what do you think if someone who knew them back in the second war. Wouldnt you want to be the first company to do business with them?"

"Yes thats what we already figured out Akira so what are you trying to get at?"

"Even though i am sort of hungry. It was also a clue. In war you need weapons and food supplies. If J6 is coming back that means the original company investor is following suit."

"Okay... I get your point but their are so many food suppliers. How are we going to trace down which one of them did business with J6?" Coming back inside was Jacky with a very happy grin on his face. Alice seeing her uncle brought back a flashback of that evening in the musem. "Uncle Jacky didnt you introduce me to a new company that is dealing with food delivery?"

"Yeah... if i remeber they deliver shipment of foods. They are resided at San Fransisco."

"Then thats them!" Pai siad excitedly. "Do you remeber the name?"

"Uh... Jodie 16 Delivery i think."

Alice looked at Shun with hopeful eyes "I guess we are going to San Fransisco."

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

Wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans, a long sleeve crop black jean jacket and brown mid calf combat boots. Vanessa locked her front door and carried her luggage to the side walk and wait for the taxi she called in. Coming outside was and elderly man who looked no more than 70, came out his door to grab the mail out his mail box.

"Ola, Vanessa! Donde você está indo jovem?"

"Olá! Ir para o aeroporto, indo visitar um amigo no Japão." Vanessa replied.

Giving a sly grin he wiggled his eyebrown up and down. "Entendo ... Então, quem é o homem de sorte?"

Snorting Vanessa waved her hand at the man. "Homem!? Não. Eu estou vendo meus amigos."

"Seus amigos se você olhar muito bonita. Você nunca olhar muito para mim."

Giving a soft chuckle "você tem uma esposa que sempre ficar bonita"

"Esposa não bonita. Olhe como macaco agora" Vanessa almost burst out laughing. She couldnt believe he just said his wife looks like a monkey.

"Isso não é bom"

"É verdade! Quando minha esposa era jovem muito bonita! Agora quase não suportá-la e aqueles peitos flácidos." Now Vanessa really wished the taxi was their. First monkey now saggy breast. This old man was killing her. Before she made a comment his wife called him back from inside the house; Vanessa giggled a bit. "Ela não tem graça. Tenha uma boa viagem Vanessa eu tenho que voltar para macaco."

"Você pode assistir a minha casa para me por favor? Até que eu volte." Vanessa asked if the man would be so kind as to watch her house until she returns.

"Sim, claro. Te vejo em breve." No soon as he waved goodbye the taxi came. Waving back she winked at the old man "vê-lo em torno de bonito."

* * *

**Well that is it! i finally sent out the new chapter! I am so happy. I dont know when the next chapter will be out but i'll try to send the new installment soon. Thanks for being so patient. **

**I researched on Virtua fighter Vanessa on Wiki along with my own twist of her. Hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter will only just include the brawlers and their input on the situation. Im sorry that its mostly the VF characters talking in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Figher. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I will fix all past chapters with spelling check and corrections. Last chapter I mention Julie... she wasn't able to attend the party I meant to say Billy instead of Julie. That was a mistake on my part. Anyway here is the next chapter sorry but no Fun Facts this time... **

Chapter Seven: Expect The Unexpected

Normal POV:

As the furious typing of a keyboard; Mira researched on the Bryant family and the Gehabich family. Alice slept in her hotel room next door with Shun to comfort her. It was all too much for her to process the outcome situation between her family. Not only in those two weeks did Alice found out that her mother survived the car accident that killed her father but that also her mother is brainwashed and is now mind controlled by a money hungry organization. Images of Sarah Bryant filled Mira laptop screen seeing a very vibrant and happy young woman. Mira can see were she got her looks from. Looking up Alice father alias name she discovered something that deserves everyone's attention. Picking up her cell she texted everyone to come to her and Ace suite.

One by one everyone arrived except for Shun and Alice. Taking a seat next to his wife he gave her a skeptical look. "Don't look at me like that. I found something very interesting" she told her husband.

"Yeah but couldn't this wait 'til morning, im exhausted."

"I second that" Dan announced.

"Yeah well im tired too but sleep can wait. Marucho take a look at this website; it belongs to Alice father company."

Runo gave Mira a questionable look "how is that possible? The internet wasn't that advance back then so how is their a website about his company that wasn't even built yet?" Runo made a valid point that no one knew the answer to. "I thought the same thing Runo. That's why I wanted Marucho imput on this."

"If you ask me I think its suspicious." Runo rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

Taking a look at Mira laptop; Marucho was looking through the website. "Im checking to see who posted this and when was it last updated."

"Should I go get Shun and Alice?" Ren asked.

"Nah its best we leave them alone." Dan announced knowing that Shun wouldn't want to disturb Alice. "Besides we can just tell them what happen tomorrow."

Hotel Room Suite 407

Shun looked upon his angelic sleeping girlfriend. Watching as her chest rose up and down as he caressed her tear stained cheeks. This was killing her inside and he knows it. Sad that this had to happen to a sweet girl like her. She should be happy that her mother is alive; yet she is worried and afraid. He was also afraid. What is they find out that Sarah gave birth and decided to go out searching for the allege child. Shun will risk everything to keep Alice safe away from harm. Even if that means protecting her from her own mother. Shun left Alice bedside after hours of watching her sleep. Looking out their suite window he watched as the busy street's of Japan city lights lite the night sky. Taking this time he undressed and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Hearing the bathroom door closed Alice opened her eyes to see she was alone. Sitting up on her bed she turned to face the window. Images of her encounter with her mother left her into denial. That maybe they were all mistaken? What if her mom did died in the crash along with her father? It has to be a mistake? It just has to be...

"I wish I knew what to do..."

Tokyo Japan, Underground Fighting Cage

Blood and sweat dripping off the staggering man who was trying to escape the clutches of the top ranking female fighter. She took on everyone with an iron fist and no one has yet been able to hit her once. She was unbeatable. The final hit came fast as she high kneed him across his now broken jaw. Sarah stood victorious in the cage spotlight showing an expressionless face. In the crowd was happy faces of investors who came to do business with the so called infamous Judgment 6.

"Very impressive. Do you know how much we can sell to states even countries about this ingenious technology." business man #1 said.

"Yes imagine a full army of mechanical fighting indestructible robots." business man #2 smirked said.

"What about the girl?" A business woman asked.

"She is of no use to us anymore. She lived her purpose. But she will still be within the organization." A J6 member answered.

"Count me in. I will enjoy doing business with you again." Business man #3 toasted to a huge investment.

"Thank you. But please remember that we are a private, secret project."

"Yes we know." The business woman smiled. "The Geeha project correct?"

"Yes... The name is Alex Geeha."

* * *

**Okay people I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to ruin the quality of the chapter if I continue with rubbish. Let me announce who was at the party to clear up any confusion; **

**Everyone was there! Except for Fabia, Eric Yamada, Julie, Sharleen and Kohaku. But don't worry Fabia and Mr. Yamada will return... i'll say in three more chapters! It will be drama once those two are back on the scene, anyway have a nice day! Oh yeah ****chapter 8 will be a Kage and Sarah flashback!**** Here is a quick review of chapter 9; **

**Kage reminisces about his time he spent with Sarah**

**Vanessa Lewis arrives at Japan airport **

**The group talks about what Mira has discovered on Alex Geeha website**

**Shun and Kage does some training **

**Alice finds her father contact book **

**Michael gets an unexpected surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! Sorry for the long wait, before I start chapter eight here are the fun facts... **

**Fun Facts: Virtua Fighter Character's Residence Location;**

**Alexander Gehabich: Harlem; New York City/ Moscow; Russia **

**Sarah Bryant: Boston University Dorms; Massachusetts **

**Jacky Bryant: Los Angeles; California**

**Akira &amp; Pai Yuki: Los Angeles; California **

**Kage Maru: Tokyo; Japan**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sleepless Night

Normal POV:

Flashback January 10, 1994 

Awoken by the sun's reflection from the open window curtains Sarah rose from bed to prepare for Christmas breakfast. Rinsing off the night sweat that she encountered with her boyfriend Kage Maru. Last night was one of those special moments that she wished would never end. Drying off she put on her light blue silk lace night gown with the matching silk mid-thigh robe. Fixing a breakfast for two lovers Sarah face showed such happiness that she was blushing the moment she woke up. Placing three stake of pancakes on two sets of plates Sarah made her way to her bedroom. Living in a nice size studio apartment that fit her price range. Moving the bedroom door open with her foot she placed the tray with their food on her dresser she swayed her body over to her sleeping ninja. Caressing his cheeks so softly her lips peaked his forehead as she leaned in close to whisper; "Kage... Breakfast is waiting."

"I know"

As fast as lighting Sarah was now underneath him. Having a fit of giggles Sarah tried to control her now aroused excitement. "I cant wait to eat you up" he said with a devilious smile. "Stop playing Kage before breakfast gets cold." Still laughing slightly.

"Cant I just have you?" He playfully pouted.

"No come on we have a busy day. Besides..." tracing her index finger along her chest "you can have me anytime, anywhere, anyplace..."

"Then can I have you now?" Hitting his chest he removed himself from towering. Eating in pure bliss once done he got up from bed to take a shower.

"I love you so much"

"And I you"

"I kind of wish I wasn't booked for a flight back to Boston tomorrow" Sarah smiled sheeply.

"Don't worry i'll come visit very soon. Now knowing that I have a beautiful flower in the mist of all those bees at your college buzzing around to taste some of your nector."

"My nector is only for you"

"It better be" a playful grin gracing their faces as they both laid in bed for a blissful afternoon nap.

March 10, 1994

"Jacky calm down!" Sarah shouted at her brother. The day was going great. After classes ended Sarah got a surprise visit from her older brother Jacky who is doing an advertising deal in Boston. Sarah was ecstatic to see her brother again. With his life on the fast lane and hers on the books. They barely find time in their schedules to talk to each other. Sarah hasn't talk to her brother since January after visiting him in Los Angeles along with their friends. She was is a panic crises state. Today Sarah got an unexpected call from her parents about some very good news. What she didn't know was that their good news was her worst nightmare.

Since February a man by the name of Alexander Gehabich kept approaching Sarah after he did a Business seminar at her school. It was impressive but during his whole speech she had the feeling someone was watching her. Turned out it was Alexander. He was watching her from afar with short but intense glances from time to time. She had a good look at the man and he was attractive; he was no Kage... but still decent looking. Eye appealing to the ladies he caught everyone attention including her. Of course she could tell that this man was into her. I mean she isn't blind for Crist sakes. They became really good friends; it was a shame though that he has to leave in April once his business plan goes through. Unfortunately for him the plan ended early. Heading back to her dorm room Alexander waited for her to give her twelve beautiful roses and confess his love. It was a sweet jester and Sarah appreciate it but her heart was with another and even if it wasn't she could only see him as a friend. He wouldn't hear of it. Now hear she is in her room with her outrage brother complaining about her arrange marriage.

"They cant do this! I knew it, I told you mom and dad don't care about us especially dad! All he cares about is how to gain more money! That money hungry bastard." He mumble the last part.

"Jacky calm down, I can just reason with them..."

"Their is no reasoning with them don't you get it Sarah? I at least thought they care more about you then me. Now I see its an equal share of disappointment. I cant believe mom agreed to this bullshit!"

"Jacky I know and their has to be a way to make them see I don't want this."

"Their is no other way Sarah... All we can do is talk to them. I doubt they'll change their minds about this."

"... You didn't tell Kage did you?"

"No that's your job to deal with ninja boy." Jacky smirked and gave his little sister a comforting hug. "Well get through this sis. I promise I will find a way to help you."

March 12, 1994

_It's unfair. I don't want this..._

A day that should be filled with smiling faces left a sick feeling in Sarah stomach as she watched the people prancing about and wishing her a happy loving marriage. The engagement has been finalized; Sarah and Alexander was to be wedded on May 3. Sarah didn't care what month day, even year she was going to marry Alexander. All that matter to her was she wont be happy. A bride isn't truly a bride if she's not happy in Sarah opinion. The dress, scenery, gifts, the guest, none of that matters if the bride isn't one hundred percent into the marriage. Sure some people marry for the money but then what? What happens when the money is gone and all you have is each other? Unhappiness that's what. Sarah didn't want to by unhappy. All she wanted was...

"SARAH!"

Breaking from her train of thought Sarah looked up see her friends Akira and Pai walking towards her. "You guys made it isn't so good to see you." Sarah hugged both her friends.

Pai didn't want to let go "I know its been like forever." Akira smiled at this encounter and decided to leave the girls to chat.

"I cant believe you and Akira have been married for two years."

"Yeah I know time flies doesn't it?"

"And the twins birthdays have past, Aw, how are those little Yuki's doing?"

"A pain like their father. Jun is putting things in his mouth and Chiyo is touching everything in sight! I swear they are a handful enough."

"Good thing you got Akira to help you. You guys still didn't go on your honeymoon?"

"Sadly no, and don't give me that look! I don't want to borrow money from you or Jacky."

"It wont be any problem your like family. You don't need to pay us back."

"I have my pride and principle. I don't want to take your money Sarah. You and Jacky already paid for the reception and the food to satisfy our guest and that bottomless pit stomach. That right their is our wedding present. We had the money but then my father..."

"You don't have to say anymore Pai. I understand. But as a wedding anniversary gift you two our going to have a honeymoon. I can stay in LA and watch the kids for a week until you get back."

"Thanks for the offer but you have your own wedding to think about."

_Pai just had to mention it... _Sarah thought.

"How are you holding up?"

"Not good. I called Kage about it when they first announced it to me. Nothing but silence only a few short comments. It was the worst."

"Has he called you back?"

"No"

"Give him time he'll come out of his shock."

"That's the thing I don't have time... I need him with me right now..."

"Your in luck cause I think a handsome man by the punch bowl is calling you over." Pai smirked as she pointed to Kage Maru wearing a navy blue, white pinstripe suit. Sarah was beyond words. So much emotion that she almost burst into tears. Keeping a nonchalant face she walked over to the now grinning ninja who was pouring her a cup. The hand grazed each other for a short moment when she grab her cup that she almost dropped it when her heart started beating. "You look lovely this evening"

"You look quite handsome yourself stud" she winked at him, he couldn't help but chuckle softly.

Flashback Ends

Normal POV:

Close your eyes,  
Leave the world behind.  
Find a place,  
Deep inside.  
Where - you imagine,  
That love never dies.  
In the night,  
When you reach for me.  
In your heart,  
Hear my sigh.  
Now and forever,  
Will - you remember?

"Alice..."

When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you.

Coming out of the shower Shun see's Alice on the other side of the hotel room holding the laptop with headphones on. With navy blue sweat pants and a plain with tank top Shun stares at Alice face to see his girlfriend in distress. All she wanted was to find out what happened to her parents. But this is a crazy situation. Her father tricking her mother into marrying him, finding out that your is still alive mother, not only that but now she not only survived the car crash but is brainwash in the process. This is all too much and Shun wished their was a way to help her at this confusing time.

Like the sun,  
I am shining down,  
Through the vale,  
Through the clouds.  
When - you can't see me,  
You - must believe me.

_I will not cry. I will not shed a tear. I will find a way to help you mom I just need to find peace within myself to process this whole mess. _

That when you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you.

_The next time we meet will be a better reunion. A happy one..._

When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you.

Tears started coming from Alice eyes as she thought about how much pain and suffering her mom had to endure. Shun saw this and came beside her and wrap his arms around her. Making her feel safe and loved.

Alice: When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you

Alice: When you love,  
You're not alone.  
The one you love,  
Is there besides you.  
Never lost,  
Or on your own.  
A gentle hand,  
Is there to guide you

* * *

**I just love that song. Brings me to tears when i listen to it. I wanted to find the perfect song that fit Alice situation and i couldnt think of anything, thank god i remeber this song from the Rugrats Go To Paris Soundtrack; Sinead O'Conner When You Love :) Happy Easter Everyone!**

**Artist: Sinead O'Conner **

**Song: When You Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the music in this chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys no Fun Facts today, here is chapter 9**

* * *

Chapter Nine: A Returning Friend/Break through

Normal POV:

Japan, Unknown Location

"AAAAAAAH!"

Pain shot through Sarah body as her head started pounding the tenth time that evening. It all started after her mission in retrieing the priceless artifact from that art musem. It wasn't that she wasn't used to do these types of request from her master's but these images are messing with her head literally. Seeing that red haired woman in the arms of that man stired something up inside of her and she has yet to find out why. Sarah didn't bother telling her master's of her situation and figured it would just go anway the next day, it didn't. In fact the pain got worst as the hours went by. One minute she is fine, then it starts to hurt slightly, and a minute later she feels as if shes dying.

No one can hear her screams since her room is cemented covered walls nothing can get in and nothing can get out. Clenching her head Sarah collapse on the ground as the pain became more painful as images ran through her mind. _Dammit wont this end!_

The pain became to much for her and she just passed out on the cold hard floor.

Japan, Tokyo Haneda Airport

Outside Haneda Airport back slightly against a red convertible sports car, Jacky waits for Vanessa Lewis to come out the airport were he will take her to met the others for a special meeting. It still didn't register to him that his sister is really alive and well but worst mind control. Seeing Alexander crisp body and the body parts of the used to been BMW 1994 m3. He new that their was no way his sister survived. Even if they found her body he wouldn't want to see the result of what the crash did to his sweet baby sister. Taking out his phone he smiled down at his phone wallpaper. It was him and his sister when they went to his first promotion deal as a professional racer. Sarah said that was the highlight of her life and Jacky had an ego boast seeing his sister so proud of him that day.

"Jacky aren't you going to say?"

Looking up he smirked when he saw a tall dark well fit woman wearing a red tank top, black skinny jeans, a long sleeve crop black jean jacket and brown mid calf combat boots. _She hasn't changed on bit_, Jacky thought happily.

Japan, Tokyo Hotel 

Vanessa came out her hotel room suit wearing a tight denim blue jean skirt, a top of her black crop top tee, a matching denim no sleeve blue jacket over her crop top. The icing on the cake was her close toe black ankle strap pumps. She wasn't trying to impress no one, of course not. Yet Jackey kept popping up in her head each time she walked closer to his room number. Vanessa heart beat so loudly that she was sure it would jump out her chest if it could. Knocking on his door, once it open she was greeted by a pleasant sight. Jacky wet in nothing but a towel. A pulse started to throb in her neither regions. Keeping calm Vanessa pushed Jacky assigned and sat on the edge of his bed crossing her legs. "Sure Vanessa come on in im not just getting out of the shower at all" Jacky said sarcastically.

Closing and locking the door Jacky turned back around to his black luggage bag to pick out a pair of boxers. "Excuse me im going to change in the bathroom."

_Or you can change right here in front of me _"Go right ahead" Vanessa said nonchalantly.

As he closed the bathroom door Vanessa eyes roamed around his room suit. No clothes hanging around means that he was a neat person which pleased her greatly. On his night stand was two pictures leaning backwards to grab both of them. One was with all of them together before the Virtua fighting tournament started and the other was with him and a very pretty brunette woman. This made Vanessa heart sank. _Of course he would have a girlfriend, I mean look at him. _

Stepping outside the bathroom dried off and in a pair of black boxers they both looked at each other for a quick second. Vanessa eyes roamed downward to his oh so fascinating package hiding behind those boxers she started to get wet again until she had to shake her head a bit; _STOP IT! He has someone quite being such a horn dog... _

Jacky was doing the same thing. He didn't notice how Vanessa looked on top of his bed leg crossed. He can look at her body for hours and those legs look so smooth. He had to control himself before he gets a hard on. He notice Vanessa checking him out as well that he grinned at her obvious gaze on his body. "See something you like?"

_Hell yeah_, "I see you haven't been working out"

_Aw shes embarrassed._ "Are you calling me fat?" cot up one of his eyebrows.

_No but I see something big that I like_, "depends on how you take it"

_God she's hot_! "Well I feel very insulted"

"As much as I love to stare at your sexy body could you please put on some clothes."

"So you think I have a 'sexy body' ?" Jacky almost lost control when he saw Vanessa horrified face.

_I said that out loud!?_

_God I want her so bad right now..._

Jacky notice that Vanessa was holding one of his picture frames "what do you got their?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked down to see the reminder of her heartache. "Just a picture of you and your girlfriend." Jacky can hear the hostility in her that he almost laughed seeing how jealous she was getting. "That's funny I thought I was still single?" Taking the picture out of her hand he looked over who was in it and smirked; "this is an old friend. She was the first person who interview me when I first started racing I'm not dating her."

Hearing that warmed Vanessa heart and made all the butterflies that was in her stomach disappeared. "More importantly..." Vanessa was shock to see a half naked man on top of her; "why are you so curious who I date? Jealous?" He smirked down at his dream girl. Glaring up at him she pinched his left nipple causing him to yelp in slight pain "you wish." He started to laugh when her faced was turning a pinkish color. Before she could debate with him a loud knock came form his door causing them to jump apart from each other. Grabbing his clothes he asked Vanessa to open the door. She sprinted across the room to see a young redhead woman on the other side.

Opening the door slightly she glared at the young woman; "how may I help you?"

Sensing her hatred Alice took it upon herself to read Vanessa mind and smiled. "Hello I'm looking for my Uncle Jacky"

Hearing the girl say Jacky name and adding 'uncle' to it she glared harder. Seeing her facial features she became pale seeing that she looked a little like Sarah. "Who are you?"

"Huh? Oh sorry! I'm Alice Gehabich Sarah daughter."

Japan, Unknown Location

Sarah felt light headed and confused. Passed out for over three hours her body was stiff and numb from being on that hard floor for so long. Getting up she looked around the room and ran to the door banging on it loud and hard "HELP! CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME!"

One on the security guards outside her room came rushing to her door. Opening the gate than her door he looked around her room to see if something was wrong. Looking back at her he gave a questioning look "what seems to be the problem Ms. Sarah?"

"You know who I am!?"

"Uh... Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You know where we are Ms. Sarah"

"..."

"Are you saying you don't know?"

"..." nodding her head

"What can you remember?"

"... nothing... Can you help me?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed todays chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Fighter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Its been awhile since I last did fun facts, before chapter 10 which is going to be two days after Vanessa arrived to japan. Here is a story recap of Before &amp; After HS; **

**Fun Facts: Before and After: HS Story Recap; **

**Sharleen was a true definition of a proud vampire female. The only time her confidence is in disarray is when she is talking to her childhood friend Kohaku Gensei. Having a major crush on a boy who is much older then her not only that a half vampire having a human mother and a vampire as a father Kohaku didn't had much of a hard life growing up since his father was a well respected general in the vampire community. Gatsu Gensei is well known for protecting the pure blood vampire lineage from unknown threats. Sharleen mother greatly respected him for all the years he served the council and has requested that he would be one of her personal bodyguards. **

**Years ago Sharleen mother and father met Gatsu during the WW2 era becoming a great ally and also a friend. Later on in the years Gatsu met a human woman when she came to visit Japan, her name is Morgan Kohaku mother. Morgan is a faithful devoted wife and mother that would make any general proud to have a woman like her by his side. After becoming husband and wife they gave birth to their only son and child Kohaku. Wanting their son to be semi normal from the other kids Miyu casted the same spell her mother used on her to make him human by day and vampire by night until he becomes eighteen. **

**Miyu was still at a young age when he met her yet that still didn't stop Kohaku from falling in love with her and the same goes for Sharleen. After the death of general Gatsu Gensei who was killed by rogue vampires that was outside the Von Del castle walls. Kohaku gained his fathers powers after his death and Morgan blamed Miyu and Larva for what happened to her husband and them not doing anything to sieve the vampires who did this to him. A month has passed since Gatsu death and no one has seen Morgan around and her son begins to worry so Miyu sent out a search party to find Kohaku mother. **

**Wanting revenge on the vampire nation for not helping her husband she attained power from a lost artifact book that legends told to benefit any human on vampires. Morgan obtain similar powers of a vampire but it has yet to be complete unless she gains the blood of a pureblood vampire. Having new powers gave Morgan she needed to make her first move on the Von Del family. By killing their only child, princess Sharleen Von Del.**

**On Sharleen birthday Morgan crashed the party with the help of other rogue vampires that hated queen Miyu and refused to take orders from a pure blood. **

**Sharleen fought for her life but it wasn't good enough Morgan was going to do a killing blow when Kohaku intercepted causing him and his mother to fall of the edge of a cliff. Thinking their both dead Sharleen mourned over the lost of her first love and boyfriend not knowing that he still lives. The search party found Kohaku freezing and unconscious. Miyu asked Kohaku to help find his mother and keep a low profile to find out her next move. Agreeing Kohaku left with a heavy heart knowing that he cant tell a soul of his secret mission. Not even Sharleen. Who is now in mourning of his fake death.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Plan of Action

Flashback Two Years Ago Recording Studio, Neo Earth, June 5, 2014 

Normal POV:

Before the school graduation beach party, the girls went to the music studio to record a tribute song for their friend Thomas (Tony) Williams. Its still hard on everyone hearts to know that he is gone and they just wanted to get some things off their chest that cant be describe in words. Taking a previous recording of Tony voice and putting it on the song their about to record; the girls wait for the green light to show on the screen. As the music plays Sharleen thought about her brother and how long its been since he past. Hard to believe that everyone from the gang will be graduating in two days. She regrets not saying much of anything to him, wish she could describe in words how much he means to her. He became her friend at her lowest moment in life and now that the tables turn she felt helpless as he suffered and she couldn't help him. A familiar beat rings through the studio.

Artist: Keyshia Cole (Miss B) Ft. 2Pac (Tony Williams)

Song: Playa Cardz Right

Tony:What's up boo?  
Yeah, ha ha ha ha  
Yeah

Another shady mission, tricks  
Like watchin' pictures in hazy vision  
Tonight it's love makin', take you any place you wish  
Today we (Miss B) satisfy yesterday with stolen kisses

Blind insanity, perfect pictures of me and my family  
Not understanding the death that they planned for me  
If I have kids, will I live to see 'em grow?  
Though I don't know, I live the life of a thug  
Until the day I go

No broken promises, a sacred bond broken  
I know I die alone but yet and still I'm hopin'  
Visions of prisons, maybe I'll be forgiven  
I know it's better in heaven 'cause bein' here ain't livin'

Close my eyes and see nothin' but (Miss B) pain  
The world's crazy, still lookin' for a queen  
To plant seeds and have babies  
Maybe I'll be the one or just maybe I'm lost  
You'll never know being cautious  
If you play your cards right

Miss B: I wanna be the one who, who you can depend on  
Who, who'll be the one who'll be there through the thick and thin  
Go by the water, we will be there to the mornin'  
We won't leave until the night and we will be forever more

Alice: No one else can do what you do for me  
Take me away from the pain I feel inside  
And it's gonna be alright, it'll be okay

Sharleen: If we try and take our time  
Please baby, take your time  
And we'll grow, trust I know  
I wanna be the one who

Miss B: I wanna be the one who, who you can depend on (Sharleen: depend on)  
Who, who'll be the one who'll be there through the thick and thin  
Go by the water, we will be there to the mornin'  
We won't leave until the night and we will be forever more

Tony: You gots to play your cards right on one (Mira oh yeah)  
Can't be rushin' like it's a race, know what I'm sayin'?  
If you be patient (Fabia: please be patient baby) and take your time  
And you finesse it

9 times out of 10 homeboy (Alice: time)  
You gon' wake up wit ya breakfast in bed  
But if you rush and you just be manhandlin'  
Your goin' (Miss B: it takes a real man) home tonight, ha ha

Play your cards right, take your time  
Be patient, go slow, it's better that way  
You ain't heard? Ha ha, playa cards right

Miss B: I wanna be the one who, who you can depend on  
Who, who'll be the one who'll be there through the thick and thin  
Go by the water, we will be there to the mornin'  
We won't leave until the night and we will be forever more

Tony: Take your time, man  
(Mira: Take your time)  
Tony: Don't be in such a rush  
(Mira: In a rush)  
Tony: You got to be patient man  
(Julie: Ooh, be so)  
Be patient

It ain't goin' nowhere one  
(Fabia: Nowhere)  
Get some champagne  
Bring some roses or somethin', ya know?  
(Runo: Be forever!)

Play some soft sh**  
Light a fire  
(Runo: Luther Vandross)  
You gotta be cool wit it  
(Alice: Teddy, Teddy)  
You gotta be slow wit it  
(Alice: Ooh, be so)  
Got to be patient

You gotta playa cards right on one  
Can't be rushin like it's a race, you know what I'm sayin'  
(Sharleen: Nowhere)  
If you be patient and take your time  
(Runo: Be forever)  
And you finesse it

Sharleen: Yeah, I tell him to take it slow  
Everybody's movin' so fast these days  
Shoulda listened to every word you said

Ain't gonna lie because you beautiful  
But it's another reason why they wanna hurt you  
But you know, rest in peace brah

Flashback Ends, Hotel In Japan, Tokyo

"Sarah... daughter?" Vanessa asked with a blank expression. Looking over at the young woman. She was gorgeous. Flawless smooth skin, Chocolate brown eyes that pulls you deep into your soul. Red hair that shines like a burning hot flame. Jacky came behind Vanessa, wrapping his arms around her muscle tone waist. Embrassassed seeing him half naked, Alice turn her face away.

"Vanessa. Meet my niece, Alice Gehabich. Alice meet an old friend of mines and your mother. Badass, Vanessa Lewis." Jacky lead his niece inside his room and went to his luggage to find a plain white shirt. Vanessa closed the door behind her while still watching Alice. She looked more like Sarah, a little like that jackass Alexander. Regardless, she was an attractive young woman. "Vanessa if you keep staring at her. I'll start to think you were a lesbo."

"What if I said was?" They both knew that would never be true.

"Then we can call up my reporter friend. She has a nice set of tits, begging me to bang her. We can make it a threesome."

"You are such a pig!" Vanessa said in disgust.

"Uncle Jacky! That is very inappropriate." Alice scowled him like a child who misbehaved. Besides appearance, her little sass reminded Vanessa of Sarah. She was starting to like Alice Jr. The last time she saw Alice was when Sarah first brought her home. The first thing she notice was Alexander eyes. But she loved Alice chocolate eyes. He was a soulless bastard who used money and power to get what he wanted out of life. Alice. Held the life and spirit of Sarah. Her eyes showed it. Vanessa also remembered that day well because... The way Jacky looked at Vanessa that day. Ignited a hidden desire they both suppressed.

"Please... We're all grown here! Not like you never had sex before." Jacky was waiting for the innocent flushed backlash. When he didn't get a response. His heart broke to a million pieces... Also a fury of anger. "Wait... you mean your... not"

Alice wish she could crawl under a rock. "Well... like you said uncle. We're all adults."

"I meant an adult who still had her innocence!"

The only time Vanessa saw Jacky like this was when he and Sarah had that major argument. If her memory serves correct. Alexander was the main topic. Well. Any topic of argument involving Sarah in someway left a pissed off Jacky in the mix. Vanessa can tell. Jacky was pissed. And that made for interesting entertainment.

"To that ninja freak!?"

"Shun is not a freak! Its not his fault his grandfather made him learn the way of a ninja Kazami."

"I can give two fucks about that kids life story!" This lasted a good five minutes before they both ran out of words to say. Just like Vanessa predicted. Entertainment.

**xXx**

Hotel Rooftop, Japan Tokyo

Kage Maru had a strange gut feeling. It was eating him up inside. Dressed in his usual ninja attire. He set out, not alerting a soul. Crazy as it may seem to follow just a gut feeling without plans. No time for plans. No time to worry about the others. Alice... maybe he can reach her. Finding out she is a psychic made it easier to leave. His mind was clear purpose. A light path that is leading him in the depths of Tokyo.

**xXx**

Japan, Unknown Location

Sarah felt light headed and confused. Passed out for over three hours her body was stiff and numb from being on that hard floor for so long. Getting up she looked around the room and ran to the door banging on it loud and hard "HELP! CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME!"

One on the security guards outside her room came rushing to her door. Opening the gate than her door he looked around her room to see if something was wrong. Looking back at her he gave a questioning look "what seems to be the problem Ms. Sarah?"

"You know who I am!?"

"Uh... Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You know where we are Ms. Sarah"

"..."

"Are you saying you don't know?"

"..." nodding her head

"What can you remember?"

"... nothing... Can you help me?"

"... Sorry but we're going have to call our superiors to discuss the matter at hand."

Confused and scared. She may not know her own name. This feeling inside is aloud screaming to escape. "Wait... No don't leave me..."

"I'm sorry. Reassure that the situation will be solved." As the metal door slammed shut. Sarah arms flared wildly, pleads of 'help'. Her call wasn't answered. Fetal position against the wall near her bed. Sarah cried and cried some more. Why can't she remember anything. Is her name Sarah? Why is she here? Who is she? What did she do to deserve this? An image of a masked man flashed by. Along with a young girl. She cant see her face... Only thing she saw was her red hair.

"Please..."

_"Please... Someone... Save... Me..."_

**xXx**

Hotel Hallway, Japan, Tokyo

After talking with Vanessa and her uncle Jacky. Alice made some valid information she would discuss with Shun later on tonight. Walking towards his hotel room suite now. A man and woman dressed in professional business attire walked towards Alice direction. Looking down at Alice with nose held high. Very snobby, no wonder uncle Jacky and her mother tried to leave that lifestyle behind them. As the woman on her left walked passed her. A chill ran down Alice spine. On pulse Alice grabbed the woman arm. "Excuse me! Let me go you-"

Alice heard nothing the woman said. Before the business man could pull Alice away. Using her special ability, the man was kept at bay. What Alice saw next inside the woman mind left her throat dry.

_"Very impressive. Do you know how much we can sell to states even countries about this ingenious technology." business man #1 said._

_"Yes imagine a full army of mechanical fighting indestructible robots." business man #2 smirked said._

_"What about the girl?" A business woman asked._

_"She is of no use to us anymore. She lived her purpose. But she will still be within the organization." A J6 member answered._

_"Count me in. I will enjoy doing business with you again." Business man #3 toasted to a huge investment._

_"Thank you. But please remember that we are a private, secret project."_

_"Yes we know." The business woman smiled. "The Geeha project correct?"_

_"Yes... The name is Alex Geeha."_

"I SAID LET GO!" Alice held a firm grip. Before she loss a grip of reality. Using telepathy she contacted her friends to meet on the 6th floor. Eyes clear with understanding and knowledge to know she is not alone at this hotel. Hearing Kage voice in her mind for a split second. Had no time to question him. Only thought was to get this woman to talk before it was too late.

"Where is my mother?"

* * *

**Hi long time no update. Yes ik I'm terrible. I hold its worth the wait. And a little insight. Kage Maru is the only one to know about Alice special powers. Besides the rest of the brawlers. Next chapter will be up soon. Not too soon though. I still have much to write. Its a long chapter. but who knows, their might be some scenes cut from the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Virtua Fighters**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Telepathy

Hotel Hallways, Japan, Tokyo

Normal POV:

"I SAID LET GO!" Alice held a firm grip. Before she loss a grip of reality. Using telepathy she contacted her friends to meet on the 6th floor. Eyes clear with understanding and knowledge to know she is not alone at this hotel. Hearing Kage voice in her mind for a split second. Had no time to question him. Only thought was to get this woman to talk before it was too late.

"Where is my mother?"

"Your what!? You crazy-let me go this instant! Do you know who I am!?"

"Yes I do. Agatha Montana, daughter and CEO of Montana resort, worth over 1.5 billion dollars. And I'm not talking about you personally. No one can care less about you. As for you Agatha, you are targeted by you relatives who seek the resort. Jealous of you, an orphan, who gain the trust of your adopted father. Twenty years ago after the death of Monty Montana. You got curious and did a full out background check that was the ending result of being Monty long lost bastard child. May I say I am truly sorry he abandon your sick mother and unborn child. No man should do that and cover up any evidence with money. Your mother lived five years of her sick life struggling with providing a home and medicine. Not able to handle the stress she collapse of a heartache. At only nineteen."

The woman heart sank. How could she have known... What is going on?

"Around that time your father married a beautiful woman. Unfortunately not able to conceive an heir. His last result is to adopt. Perfect timing couldn't be perfect then to adopt the secret child after poor Agatha was an adopted child. Now rich without a worry in the world. Until they was able to bare a child. A son at that. A healthy baby boy. As time progressed they started treating you different. Afraid of being abandon yet again. Agatha did the one thing you never thought you would do. At the tender age of ten. Father went out hunting with his big executive friends. Playing kick ball near their shooting range. Kick the ball a little too hard for him to venture out. Father see's his now dead son, what to do? 'I tried to tell him it wasn't safe to play... That it was... Oh father, what have you done!'"

Revealing the hard truth. Half truths told. He did want to go outside and play kick ball, ask in front of the servants. A perfect alibi of witnesses. Wife dies from grief. Father becomes lifeless and out of manipulation, convinced him to write a new will. This time stating all rights to the resorts all being owned and new CEO once married after belong to Agatha Montana. Skip years later. On death bed. Re-writing a new will, wants to make his favorite nephew. Her cousin Mathew, the legal heir to the Montana fortune resort's. Alice continues from the woman mind.

"You couldn't have that could you. You had to stop this some how. Why not switch his nightly pills and say have a revenge maid take action. The maid who always gives Monty medicine framed. Again another perfect kill. She was once heiress of a rival family resort. Buying out their company she had no where to turn too. The only thing she could never do it. She became a good friend of yours, thus she was valued pawn. Using her trust you used her to find out information of the poor girl. Asking for help you act broken heart victim. Plan was soon destroyed. Your family trusted butler saw you switch the pills. You had to get rid of him too. Learning how to copy everyone of the servants calligraphy, was easy to write a resignation paper. Where could the butler be? Buried in the backyard... the roses grew nicely on-top of him."

"Murder, lies, all for money and power. You resent him after knowing the truth of your birth. That's why you killed him! Judgement 6 found the truth and you tried to bribed them with all the money and property by making them equal partners. That didn't work. They wanted something more. Not only money, but loyalty. A share to start production to their little secret project. Once more you had to destroy and kill again to get to the top of the share holders. So much blood on your hands... How can you live with yourself!?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I heard just about enough of your lying moutahhhhhhhh!" Head ringing. Alice read enough. Saw enough to last that day. Unconscious, Alice dropped he woman on the ground. The next was to get the man. Slip from her grasp, using telekinesis she held him still. With Shun meeting the man face to face. He plead with Shun to help. Shun gladly did. A swift chop back of the neck left the man very still. Looking towards Alice he saw the woman on the ground.

"She works for J6. I didn't get a chance to get a reading on him." Alice said with tears now coming from her eyes.

"Alice?"

"Oh Shun... what I saw was just terrible..."

"Its okay we-Runo?"

"Yeah i'm here I-whoa... Um wha-"

"No time to explain. Just grab the old hag." Shun interrupted. Mira finally came up from the Hotel gym along with Ace. Heading towards Jacky room. Opening the door he knew something happen. Before he can get an answer Alice told him everything. All except her psychic powers. Now wasn't the time. She can still hear her mother screams. Those experiments are true. She believed Kage when he said he saw. Now actually seeing it through this woman mind. It left her mind a mess and stomach nausea. "Alice, I will be your pillar."

"And I your strength full of faith."

* * *

**Yeah ik long chapter. When I got finish it turn garbage. Due to inspiration at night then stopping to finish in late afternoon. Trust me when I say; you'll thank me for it. Alice used her psychic abilities to apprehend two out of six business associates from J6. Alice also heard Kage voice on top of the roof and know that he found something out. What it was she doesn't know. Neither will you until next chapter. **

**Excuse me I have some re-editing to do from all the scrapes I had from this chapter. See you again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Virtua Fighter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously on A Memory Within Memories; Recap**

_**"Is this... Me and my parents grandfather?" Eyes getting watery.**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Grandfather... Please answer me... Grandfather Michael." I pleaded.**_

_**"... Yes... Those are your parents."**_

_**"How come I never seen them till now! No picture, nothing... How come I don't know anything about them?" Questioning him.**_

_**"It's too painful to remember. The past was so difficult. You lived with your aunt and uncle until I took over of taking care of you. Both your parents died Alice. You was only a baby, I couldn't deal with their lost. So your aunt, your father sister, and her fiancé took care of you." Michael told her.**_

_**"What is there names?" I choked out.**_

_**"... Alexander Gehabich. My only son, he was the oldest. He was a business man, went by the name Alex Geeha. Why I would never know." He laughed out.**_

_**"My mother...?"**_

_**"Sarah. She was a smart beautiful woman. Your father felled in love with her at first sight if I remember it was back during her college years."**_

_**"Understandable... how did you do that?" He asked curiously already having an obvious idea how it happen. "That's my secret. But since I already perform it I will tell you. I am a physic I have the power of telepathy" leaving out her other ability Alice read his mind to snoop around who was this man in front of her.**_

_**"I see that is a very special talent."**_

_**Staring at Kage Maru skeptically he cleared his throat to continue his story. "When Alex and Sarah married I was devastated but I never stopped looking after her. Sarah knew for a long time and asked for my protection. On the day of the crash I followed suit and tried to save them both but it was too late. I thought I lost her forever until I saw her one day coming out of a clinic office with two men a year and a half ago. I wasn't to positive in believing my eyes and yet I knew in my heart that was Sarah. I followed them to this underground fighting ring in New York City and saw her fight with another female and won. I knew something wasn't right and took one of the body guards Id card and had a friend of mine traced the serial number. Found out that he works for a science lab that is no longer in business. They did this experiment on her..."**_

_**Since February a man by the name of Alexander Gehabich kept approaching Sarah after he did a Business seminar at her school. It was impressive but during his whole speech she had the feeling someone was watching her. Turned out it was Alexander. He was watching her from afar with short but intense glances from time to time. She had a good look at the man and he was attractive; he was no Kage... but still decent looking. Eye appealing to the ladies he caught everyone attention including her. Of course she could tell that this man was into her. I mean she isn't blind for Crist sakes. They became really good friends; it was a shame though that he has to leave in April once his business plan goes through. Unfortunately for him the plan ended early. Heading back to her dorm room Alexander waited for her to give her twelve beautiful roses and confess his love. It was a sweet jester and Sarah appreciate it but her heart was with another and even if it wasn't she could only see him as a friend. He wouldn't hear of it. Now hear she is in her room with her outrage brother complaining about her arrange marriage.**_

_**Sarah felt light headed and confused. Passed out for over three hours her body was stiff and numb from being on that hard floor for so long. Getting up she looked around the room and ran to the door banging on it loud and hard "HELP! CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME!"**_

_**One on the security guards outside her room came rushing to her door. Opening the gate than her door he looked around her room to see if something was wrong. Looking back at her he gave a questioning look "what seems to be the problem Ms. Sarah?"**_

_**"You know who I am!?"**_

_**"Uh... Yes?"**_

_**"Where am I?"**_

_**"You know where we are Ms. Sarah"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Are you saying you don't know?"**_

_**"..." nodding her head**_

_**"What can you remember?"**_

_**"... nothing... Can you help me?"**_

_**"Vanessa. Meet my niece, Alice Gehabich. Alice meet an old friend of mines and your mother. Badass, Vanessa Lewis." Jacky lead his niece inside his room and went to his luggage to find a plain white shirt. Vanessa closed the door behind her while still watching Alice. She looked more like Sarah, a little like that jackass Alexander. Regardless, she was an attractive young woman. "Vanessa if you keep staring at her. I'll start to think you were a lesbo."**_

_**"I SAID LET GO!" Alice held a firm grip. Before she loss a grip of reality. Using telepathy she contacted her friends to meet on the 6th floor. Eyes clear with understanding and knowledge to know she is not alone at this hotel. Hearing Kage voice in her mind for a split second. Had no time to question him. Only thought was to get this woman to talk before it was too late.**_

_**"Where is my mother?"**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Capturing Memories

Flashback December 20, 1994; Los Angeles, California 

Normal POV:

Bodies intertwine together, glowing in the bask of their love making. Knowing that this happiness wont last long for them. As the clock ticks each second, not caring about consequences. Well; that's not entirely true. Sarah Bryant, enjoying her small mini vacation. Away from that horrible man she was forced to marry. The only good that came was Alice. Her sweet little Alice. She wanted to bring her precious baby with her. But Alex had other plans. Thinking that Sarah would use this chance to run away again. Holding Alice hostage until Sarah comes back. Not liking the idea, not one bit. Haven't seen her baby in two weeks. Day she left was already three days.

Wanting to visit her family, mainly her brother. Didn't expect to see Kage over at his condo. So long its been, so long has she touched him, kiss him, same room as him. Close to touch. Couldn't contain love and desire they have for one another. For the remaining of Sarah visit. Was spent either on her many dates with Kage or in his hotel room.

Cuddle closer together. Sarah listen to Kage beating heart as she laid on his chest. "I love this."

"Yeah. I knew you just wanted me for my body." Showing her a that look that always drive her crazy. In a good way.

"You really need to stop hanging around my brother. Teaching you those horrible lines he used on his sexual partners."

"Thought it was funny and that I should at least use it once. To work up your nerves."

Sarah rolled her eyes, snuggle closer to Kage. "I wish time stop at this moment. It would be better if Alice was in my arms."

"Don't worry. We made sure not to go near places we use to go in the past. He wont harm his heir."

"Heir" just that word used to describe her daughter. Disgusted Sarah, "she is more my daughter than that bastard."

"I know"

"...Why? Why couldn't our life turn out different? Just like now, at this moment. Married. No worries. Children. Happy, you know."

"Shh, rest easy tonight. Tomorrow you have to ready yourself. Family dinner at your parents estate." Kage kissed Sarah tenderly on her forehead. Drifting off to dreamland, Sarah mind clouded thoughts of Alice in Alex arms. Her nightmare began as he used Alice against her in a way that shattered her spirit. Around this time Kage whisper sweet music to her ears, as Sarah worries left. No more nightmares when she is with Kage. Always having pleasant dreams.

**XxX**

Flashback End; Last Night Kage Maru Hotel Room 

Kage memories haunt him everyday and night. Tonight was no better. But tonight made him remember something that can help find Sarah. The memories of that night before Sarah had to meet her family for dinner. Brought the unpleasant feeling of his heart breaking and the last time he saw Sarah before her untimely "death".

_"Like you said I have to make an appearance at my parents home. I would rather be in your arms as well." Sarah spoke the truth. Her love for Kage Maru never wavered in the slightest over the past year. _

_Kage knew she was right. Didn't make it any less painful. "Do you have to go?"_

_"Yes. Believe me I don't either. I rather go and have Jacky with me. Then be with Alex all alone at that... god forsaken business trip he always takes me too."_

_"Where is it located?"_

_"Some small part of Japan. Cant miss it. Largest building in town. Never fails to freak me out. Atmosphere always... always"_

_"You don't have to visit. I promise I will take you and Alice away from that man. _

_"You promise?" Sarah felt hope for the first time in forever. _

_"I promise" Kage kissed her lips with such passion. Sarah was thirty minutes late to her family dinner. _

That night gave Kage pleasant thoughts of a happy life. With Sarah by his side as his wife. The thought of Alice not existing would be a crime. At the time he wouldn't dare to thank Alex. Not for what he's done to Sarah or Alice. Not even for himself. Kage will thank Alexander, for giving Sarah a precious life to love among her hellish nightmare she spent with him.

That memory so long ago. He now knows where to find the bastards who took Alice away from him. "Largest building at a small town in Japan." Now wearing his ninja attire, Kage Maru sets out to rescue the daughter of the Bryant family. The love of his life and Alice mother. Sarah Catherine Bryant.

**XxX**

Time Skip; Previously on chapter 11, Japan Tokyo, Hotel

Escorting the two business moguls back into Jacky room. Alice, Vanessa and Jacky we're able to interrogate them. Agatha associate Frankie Wu; first son of the Chinese mafia Wu family. Both Agatha and Frankie refused to talk. That day Jacky and Vanessa found out Alice special powers. With her help they was able to find a specific location where Sarah might be held at. Along with a quick call from the police and Alice telepathy. Convinced the police chief to inspect both Wu and Montana shady business. Knowing the smug look on their faces, Vanessa knew they wont be prosecuted.

Informing them of Kage situation. Alice and Jacky debated on whether they should leave him or head to San Fransico like Kage requested. Alice offered to go assist Kage along with Shun. Reassuring her uncle she will be okay. Clothes already pack and the next plane ticket. Jacky group consist of them meeting them at San Fransisco while Shun and Alice help Kage at J6 secret Japan base. Changing out of her clothes with a quick shower and wearing an all black tracksuit. Alice was ready to go, caring a disposable cellphone, four plane tickets, six-hundrend dollars in cash. Shun was casual, black hoodie and blue jeans with old white reebok sneakers ready to be use and thrown away.

Hotel parking lot had a huge sum of cars ready to be "borrowed". Before Mira left for the airport. She already tap into the hotel security and disable the camera's for three hours. Ten minutes until three hours we're up. Alice used the valet boy to hand over the keys to a beautiful all black Ducati Motorcycle. Speeding off without any alarm only seconds before three hours. Alice used her powers to show Shun the exact directions to the base location. Racing against the clock only ten miles away from J6 headquarters, Alice heard voices. One voice sounded of pleas desperation.

"Mom"

**XxX**

Flashback December 25, 1994 Alexander Gehabich Residence

Leaving Kage and Jacky was the toughest thing she had to do for the... She really lost count. But it would be worth to see her baby girl safe in her arms again. Making it back to Alex home was quite. Seeing that a note was left when she unpacked in their bedroom. Sarah was happy to know that he wont be around two days after Christmas. Showered and dressed into comfortable attire, Sarah walked into Alice room to see her just now waking up. Seeing her smile was worth the pain she felt in her loveless marriage.

Squeals of joy was sound when Sarah help open Alice gifts. Sound of the doorbell left Sarah puzzle. Being that it was only her and Alice in this big house. When Sarah open the door. Tears of joy came from her eyes. Embrace of strong arms that made her feel safe. The way he held Alice made... well... Their we're no words to describe. "Kage... What are you..." Sarah couldn't finish. Overwhelm with emotions.

"This is Alice first Christmas. Figure I should pop by." Before Sarah could ask how he knew Alex was gone. "Lets just say that he will be in for a surprise when his business trip was for not."

Sarah laugh as the realization hit her. Another surprise was seeing Jacky and all her friends come by the house. Akira of course went in the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "Hey Sarah, where are all the maids?"

"Akira! Don't talk with your mouth full!" The comedy action of husband and wife was all so entertaining.

"I sent them home to spend Christmas with their families." Sarah said while holding Alice to be fed.

Laughter was spread the entire day. Sarah happiness was times a hundred. Time like this with her friends was a true blessing. On the balcony, Vanessa who was really in the Christmas spirit. Wearing a red pants suit with a santa claus hat. Enjoying the taste of red wine going down her throat. Over her head was a misatoe held by know other than Jacky Bryant. With a sly smile Vanessa chuckle as she pulled Jacky by the collar for a deep passionate kiss. Jacky didn't expect for her to kiss him. He sure as hell wasn't complaining about it. Letting him go, she finish off her wine and blew a kiss his way. _"That surprise even me." _Vanessa thought to herself, her finger tips touch her lips.

"I guess that's one hell of a present." Vanessa continue to walk over to Sarah. Finally having a turn to hold Alice in her arms.

Back on the balcony, Jacky was in a daze. Still thinking about the kiss that set his beating heart on fire. Never has a woman made him feel weak in the knees Vanessa Lewis is one hell of a woman. Not any ordinary woman either. Soon to be Mrs. Vanessa Bryant. "You will be mine one day; Vanessa."

Small sleepover, inside their assigned guest room. Jacky tried to lead Vanessa in his room. Only to be shut down with a fist coming to his face. Now in a play fighting mood where Vanessa punched and Jacky keeps dodging. Sarah and Kage brought Alice to her nursery. Singing her to sleep. Kage lead Sarah to his room where they slept in peace until morning.

The next day everyone was leaving. For this short one day visit. All that remain was Kage and Sarah. Alone in that huge house. Day after Christmas, the two lovers felt on that day what it would be like together. As a family.

**XxX**

J6 Secret Hideout, Unknown

In solitude, Sarah felt apprehensive. Doesn't know how long those guards left her in this plain old room. But she was afraid. Afraid of what might happen next. Sarah thought the only thing she can do is wait. Hearing the door open, the two gurads from earlier came crashing thru. Landing on the floor in front of her. On instant Sarah took the fighting position ready to fight. _"Wait... How do I know this?" _Before she can think much else. A man dressed in a white lab coat, and blonde hair came in.

His face covered in a mask. Sarah can tell that this man is very handsome. How she knew? Doesn't quite have the answer really. He turns from Sarah to come back with two bodyguards knock unconscious. Dragging them inside. Taking off the mask, his handsome face showing her a sincere smile. "Good evening, Ms. Bryant."

"Bryant? Do you know who I am?"

"Know you? I say its a little more than that" he smiled. "We have to go. It wont take long for the explosions start."

"E-explosions!?

As soon the words came out her mouth. Eruptions sounded all around them. "Lets go!"

Pulling her closer to all the exits. Sarah keeps up pace. Making it up to the main lobby. Surrounded by guards in all direction. Out of the vast numbers of guards, a woman in a lab coat came center in front of us. Slim slight curvy body, Wearing circular glasses, curly orange hair up in a high ponytail. Sarah savior grip her wrist tight as he moved her behind him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Hmmm, strange. I should be asking that question. I mean. You did barge into our facility without permission. How rude of you. I mean we would have invited you in as our quest." The woman was very sarcastic. His grip tighten more which made Sarah wince in pain.

"Fuck you..."

"Oh my... If I look back. Has been awhile since I had a good fuck. From what I've seen so far through your lab coat and suit. I assume you might be well fit. Well body... possible yes. Face... Well the guy I fuck has to be extremely handsome along with a good body. So lets have a look handsome? Take off that dumb mask."

"You know what lady, you've become really irksome."

"Aww, thank you" blowing a kiss his way.

Turning Sarah direction, he whispered in her ear. Reaching in his pocket, throwing down a smoke pellet. Within the smoke, he whisk Sarah in his arms bridal style. Covering her face and his-self, crash through one of the many windows. Landing on his feet. Still holding Sarah, running to his motorcycle. At his bike hiding spot, he place Sarah on the bike. Mask and lab coat off. Handing her one of the helmets. Key ignited the motorcycle to life, as he pulled off away from the hideout. Another explosion went off inside the building. Sarah saw this happen in back of her and was surprise at the outcome.

"_I cant believe he would do this for me?_"

**xXx**

J6 Secret Hideout

Moving in panic. Everyone tasked with a job. While some help put out fire, the rest went after the test subject. Finding this entertainment, the woman let out a full belly laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! This is the most fun I had in a long time." Her name is Daphne Ueda, also known as Nerdy Daphne. Daphne is one of the main scientist that experimented on Sarah Bryant and helps take care of J6 Headquarters secret hideouts, one of many hideouts. Sarcastic, brilliant mind, spontaneous attitude. Daphne is a valid asset to J6. Recommended by one of J6 business partners.

"Daphne! What should we do!? The-ah!" The guard was kicked in... well... where all guys hate to be kick. Towering over the poor guy was the head woman in charge.

"Have you no respect? Didn't I told you lackeys a million times already. To call me, nerdy Daphne!" Grinding her stiletto yellow heels into his male testicles. "If you do that again I will do more than kick you in the nuts. I'll make sure you get a bullet in your head instead!" Pushing her heel harder. A howl sound as he plead for mercy. Grinding her foot once more, she left the poor man on the ground. Daphne strut back to her office. On arrival she found a strange figure sitting on her desk. "Hey who-" Dizzy spells made her weak as she fell unconscious.

Turning Daphne desk chair, removing her face mask. Alice unraveled her hair, to show her wavy locks. Showing Shun the USB she obtain from J6 database. Looking into her mind, Alice was able to erase the few seconds she encounter them. "Alright that's everything Shun. Seems mom and Kage left a few seconds ago."

"With all the hassle they pulled. We was able to slip right through."

Bleeding within the crowd, leaving the hideout, Alice slip the USB in her pocket. "Surprise that you drove so fast."

"I wont be much of a ninja... Your adapting well with those physic powers."

"... You think mom will be ok." Alice never felt so worried in her life. Just the thought of her mother being in danger really sent her through a loop.

"If anything like her daughter. Than I'm sure she will be okay."

"Than she must be a worry wart too." The small joke didn't make Alice feel any better. "Shun we have too hurry." Shun pulled off fast. Remember all the side streets. Alice knew Shun was fast, she just hope they made it to help her mom and Kage on time. Concentrating to realize stress, hearing Shun comforting words in her mind. Alice was at peace. Her mother was finally free.

**xXx**

Narita International Airport

Shaking off those J6 goons wasn't easy. Pulling up to a clothing store outlet. Leading Sarah the lab coat. Kage gave Sarah a duffle bag with an article of clothing that will last a week. Changing into a lime green Adidas swat suit. The size fit her like a glove along with a change of underwear. Sarah wonder how this man knew her dress sizes. Feeling uncomfortable with the fact she has on clean clothes but not a single shower. She knew for a fact she smells.

Kage notice the distance Sarah was giving him on the way to the airport. Also in different clothes. Kage handed Sarah her ticket as the board the plain. "Sarah, why so distant?"

She remain silent. Arms around her body. Concealing her stench. Kage knew Sarah every body language. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Lavender and vanilla."

"Wha-what?"

"The smell of lavender and vanilla. You smell like lavender and vanilla."

"N-no! No I do n-not..." Sarah didn't know what to say. Completely speechless. Sure they let her shower before putting her back in that room. But with all the running around to escape. Her nerves made her sweat. And she knows for a fact she smells. She just... _"Too close!" _Alarmed by how close he got. A whisper to her ear ablaze her heart. A sly smile that made Sarah wonder what this man was doing to her heart.

"Your smell intoxicates me."

**xXx**

Boston Logan International Airport; Boston, Massachusetts

Right on schedule. Kage wanted to make sure that J6 is off their trails. First step of Kage plan was for them to stay in Boston for a couple of days. Taking a taxi to Renaissance Boston Waterfront Hotel. Kage check them into a room with two beds. Kage couldn't help but smirk at Sarah uneasiness. Sarah excused herself into the bathroom. He could hear the shower running as he let out a hearty laugh. Couldn't remember the last time he laugh so much. The joy of his life finally return to him.

A knock on the door was sound. Not expecting anyone until he remember only one person who it could be. He didn't need to answer. He knew it was a signal.

Hours went by. Sarah dressed in silk lace trimmed black pajama set. while Kaga was dressed in plain blue jeans, short sleeve white t-shirt with a black jacket. Kage waited for Sarah surprise to arrive. Three knocks on the door made Sarah jump with anxiety. Opens the door, Sarah saw a young girl with orange wavy hair come through along with a very handsome young man. What interest Sarah was the girl.

Eye contact met. The young woman began to water. Tears started to fall. Sarah wanted to hold the girl in her arms for some reason. She ran up to Sarah. Embrace by a tight hug and warmth. Flashes of memory blurred Sarah vision. The woman weaps of cries, clench Sarah heart. "Sarah. Meet Alice Gehabich. She waited a long time to see you." Kage said as he watch Sarah hug Alice back with uncertainty.

"Wanted to...? Why?"

With a sigh. Figure it would be best telling her everything.

Eyes open wide as the soft broken voice cried out. Sarah didn't understand what was going on around her. Another memory came to mind until Alice push Sarah away to face her. A gentle smile that she only saw with her rescuer. Sarah was conflicted on what to do. Needing answers for questions unanswered. The look on Alice face is a memory Sarah would never forget. "Mom, I finally found you."

**xXx**

Intercontinental San Francisco Hotel; San Francisco, California

Unpacking their luggage. Paired up in their shared hotel room. Vanessa and Jacky agreed to share a single bedroom suite. With a built-in jacuzzi. Sure they could have gotten a room with two beds side by side. But in their own little way. Wanting to entice one another to cure their sexual tension of the feeling love they have for each other. With the passing years of course. When did love blossom between them? It all started for Jacky around the time of his second fighting tournament. The prize money half a million. Vanessa Lewis. A strong independent woman, and still is no doubt in his mind. Her dark chocolate complexion that looks smooth to the touch. A body figure that any woman would kill for. Wearing those tight spandex shorts, strapless halter top with combat brown boots. Outfit showing off her hardcore abs from constant daily training. And unusual natural platinum grey hair. Yeah she was a beauty. At the time wasn't really his type.

For the first time watching Vanessa fight was mesmerizing as she took down her opponent with swift strategically movement. But back than Jacky thought nothing of it, seeing her as just another opponent. When the moment came for them to square off in a match. Jacky learn first hand not to underestimate Vanessa Lewis. Blocking each other moves and waiting for the moment to strike. Sweat and breathless from the fight. Turned on by the fight left him a little distracted. Not expecting to be this excited over a fight. That is when he saw her smile for the first time. His heart skip a beat. He smiled himself and couldn't help but laugh at this development. Match ending in a draw both opponents neither won nor defeated had to settle for a sudden death match. Next day it never happen. Vanessa was no where to be found.

Yes they had a few encounters here and their. She was mostly Sarah friend. That night after their fight. He found out Vanessa origins and as to why she signed up for the tournament. He had no idea it was associated with J6. He thought it was a rumor. Finding the truth he wanted to keep his sister safe. Vanessa promised to look after Sarah for him. That night he left Sarah room with her and Vanessa still talking. A call to Kage Maru was needed. Figure if anyone knew what was going on it would be him.

Following morning Vanessa was gone. Jacky knew something was wrong. A year passed and still no word on her whereabouts. One night Jacky got a call from Kage. Apparently Vanessa was found in the woods a few meters away off the highway heading towards San Diego. She was found by a couple who unfortunately was in a car accident. Naked, all of her muscles and loss of weight. Skin no longer a dark mocha color. Now into a pale milk chocolate skin tone. When Jacky saw her in that hospital bed. He barely recognized her. What made matters worst, when she woke up. No memory at all of where she was for the past year.

Fueling with rage. Jacky wanted to avenge Vanessa. A new tournament was on the horizon. Five years went by. Jacky and Vanessa reunited. Her dark skin tone would never come back. Not really complaining on her looks. Body no longer having that muscular look. Softer tone in skin and body figure. Her curves filling out her body more. If Jacky was corny then. He still is now. Considering he thinks Vanessa as one dynamite gal.

Thinking this way even now. "So roomy. Where do we start first?" Unpacking his last articles of clothes.

Vanessa doesn't know when she fell madly in love with Jacky. All she remembers is that he was so kind to her. Understanding, comforting. Making her feel safe. True she has seen him flirt with many women and knew that he took them to his bed chambers. It still brings her to the pit of jealously. A few times she caught him in the after glow of his sexual... whatever ya call it. And at times she accidently saw his... massive package. With or without towel. Made her almost drool at times. Vanessa will never admit it though. His compassion made her heart warm. Wanting this feeling all to herself. Wanting his attention all to herself. "Well Jacky Bryant. I would love to shower first from that long airplane trip."

"Hmm, can I join?" Half teasing, half serious. Well five percent teasing, ninety-five percent serious. If you want to be technical.

"Sure. But I don't think you can handle seeing all of this." Vanessa got really good at teasing back. Dealing with Jacky Bryant was no easy task.

"How much you want to wager on that bet?"

"Um excuse me?" Not realizing she was holding a pair of her bra and panties. Didn't help it was black and lacey. Jacky never knew she had a pair of underwear like that. Guess its true. All women have at least one thong in their underwear collection. He decides to repeat himself. Having a plan of action to woo Vanessa Lewis heart. "You must be joking right?" Vanessa knew Jacky was dead ass serious.

"I'm serious." Told you, "why not have a little bet amongst ourselves. Lets see if I can handle the infamous Vanessa Lewis."

"Really? What do you purpose." Things are going to get interesting.

"I take you out on a date. Take you to a fancy classy restaurant."

"Alright? What do I gain out of this bet?" Raising her eyebrow.

"The pleasure of having me as you boyfriend of course. And if not satisfy with the date. I will tell you a secret no one even knows about."

"Okay sounds intriguing. How about I tweak one little thing. You can take me out to dinner. But how about afterward we go out dancing as well."

"Fine with me. Two days, eight o'clock. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Jacky." Purred out his name. She walk passed him and into the bathroom. That purr made Jacky shiver with arousal. _"You will be mine."_Jacky thought, thinking about all the ways he can show his good side to Vanessa.

Inside the bathroom Vanessa thought the same thing. Only difference she thought of ways to make Jacky burn with desire for her. Also payback all the times he made her go into a jealous rage. _"Jacky Bryant, will be at my mercy."_

**xXx**

Two Days Later; Date Night

Waiting in at the hotel lobby for Vanessa. Dressed to impress for his lady. If he is going out to dinner than clubbing. An all black long sleeve dress shirt with two buttons undone, Loose fit black dress pants. Red chase sneakers by Guess to top it off. Vanessa said she will be wearing red. Which by the way is his favorite color. He's seen other women wear his favorite color. But when Vanessa wear his color. It just turns him on.

A crowd was forming near the elevators. Got him curious since they we're all men. Hearing there whispers and whistles as they talk about a bomb shell woman. Having a bad feeling. Rushing past the crowd. Jacky heart skip a beat as his face turned flush. Vanessa was the center of attention. For god sakes! Jacky couldnt piece together what this woman was thinking! "V-Vanessa?!"

A low cut red mini dress that leaves little to the imagination. Which really is pissing off Jacky. The cleavage that shows all the way down. You can almost see her belly button. With knotted together upper web-like, Steve Madden silver color four in a half stiletto heels. Wavy curly hair, making her look very exotic. Cat-calls left and right. Enough of these men eyeballing his woman. Jacky grabs Vanessa hand as he pulls her away.

Vanessa plan is working to perfection. Two days ago, after she finish her shower and watch a little television. Search the nearest clothing stores. That is when she found the dress on display in silver. Not having her size, she saw the dress in red. A perfect crime. With a smirk, buying the dress and a pair of shoes. She was going to have her hair straighten. Decided to have her hair wavy loose curls. She can see the look of jealousy. The same look she had over the years. Thinking about all the times Jacky been with other women. "Is something wrong?" She knew what was wrong.

"Don't do that again..."

"... Um, do what?"

"Showing off what's mine in front of other men!"

Vanessa was shock. _"Showing off what's mine in front of other men!" _Couldn't believe he actually said that. A since of pride and yearning swelled in her stomach. Not correcting what he said. Made Vanessa even more happy. Heading towards a French restaurant.

All eyes was on the couple. Women stare at how handsome Jacky was. But turn away seconds later. Why? Well that's all thanks to Vanessa. Men stare at her with desire, women stare with envy. Jacky mood went from zero to a hundred real quick. Taking small sips of her wine. Paying attention to all her surroundings. Main concern was Jacky reaction. His body language showing his possessive nature. Vanessa leans over to capture Jacky attention. His attention was like her drug addiction. "So tell me. what brought on this little date?"

_"So that's the game she wants to play." _Not backing away from this opportunity to show Vanessa exactly who was in charge. "Well lets see. I thought we both deserve down time. I mean before hell breaks loss."

Not forgetting they left Kage and Sarah daughter back in Japan. Vanessa was worried also. "Your right about that." A waiter came to their table. Taking down their orders. Not liking the way the guy keeps staring at Vanessa. Once finish he shoved the menus to the waiters chest. Hard. Another waiter, this time female, asked if they would like refills. The waiter was no more than sixteen. She was so obviously was trying to flirt with Jacky. So hard trying to suggest different flavors of wine beverages. Why the hell they have a teenager taking care of liquor. God only knows. It pleases to see that Jacky wasn't paying her no attention. _"Good." _I mean she knows Jacky wont interest himself with a child. But still Vanessa was please no woman would break his attention towards her. Leaving the wine bottle at their table. The young girl excuses herself. "Where do you think they are now."

"Tickets are for San Francisco. Knowing Kage; he'll take extra measure to make sure-"

"They won't be follow. I know. Cant help but worry. There not who I'm concern about."

Jacky then knew who she meant. "She is Sarah daughter. And my niece. May have Gehabich name; our DNA runs through her veins." Vanessa was silent. He needs to bring this date on a lighter tone. "Their is also another reason."

"Another reason?" Vanessa questioned.

"Why the date. Its going to have to wait until after tonight."

"Lets toast to an excellent night of memories." Raising up her glass. Jacky smirk and did the same gesture. As both glasses clink, Vanessa smiled, beaming with happiness. Grasping her hand that made shivers go up her spine. His voice was low but she heard every word. Hating how he is the only man to ever make her blush.

**xXx**

Boston, Massachusetts

In her hotel room. All by herself. Sarah thinks back what happened, two days ago. With the reveal of her daughter who is now a young adult. And her suppose husband who she never loved. Questions that needed answers. Leaving the room, Alice came back with Sarah journal. _"All the answers you need is in that journal." _Not yet having the courage to look after two days. Everyone gone out. Sarah was left alone, with her thoughts and diary. Finally taking a look in her past. Something will happen, that changes everything.

"September 4, 1993. Departing from the airport. Biding goodbye to my friends was the hardest thing I ever done. Including from Kage. I wonder if I would ever see him again?" A flash of memory came as she saw a male figure. _"Kage... Must be the man that rescued me."_

"September 16, 1993. Almost a week went by. So far so good. College has been great! My professors are really nice and I made some new friends. Most of them are guys, and all the girls seem to not like me so much. Today while leaving my English class, I met someone I thought I would never see. Kage came to visit me that day I was so happy, my heart began to beat. Catching up on old times, finding out he was still single. I made a decision, that by the end of the year. I will be dating Kage Maru." Sarah gasp for air as another memory came. Dizzy of overwhelming sensation. Sarah braced herself as she reads the next page.

"January 1, 1994. Who would thought all my planning. Kage was thinking the same. When we met, I felled head over heals he felt the same. Today marks, when Kage ask me out during the New Years countdown." Memories of fireworks spark her mind. A soft feeling of lips onto hers.

_"Kage... Breakfast is waiting."_

_"I know"_

_As fast as lighting Sarah was now underneath him. Having a fit of giggles Sarah tried to control her now aroused excitement. "I cant wait to eat you up" he said with a devilious smile. "Stop playing Kage before breakfast gets cold." Still laughing slightly._

_"Cant I just have you?" He playfully pouted._

_"No come on we have a busy day. Besides..." tracing her index finger along her chest "you can have me anytime, anywhere, anyplace..."_

_"Then can I have you now?" Hitting his chest he removed himself from towering. Eating in pure bliss once done he got up from bed to take a shower._

_"I love you so much"_

_"And I you"_

_"I kind of wish I wasn't booked for a flight back to Boston tomorrow" Sarah smiled sheeply._

_"Don't worry i'll come visit very soon. Now knowing that I have a beautiful flower in the mist of all those bees at your college buzzing around to taste some of your nector."_

_"My nector is only for you"_

_"It better be" a playful grin gracing their faces as they both laid in bed for a blissful afternoon nap._

"February 13, 1994. Today I met a new student by the name of Alexander Gehabich. He was very attractive I must admit. But for some reason I get a weird feeling when im near the guy. Gives me the creeps." An image of a ginger hair man. His face was blurry.

"March 6, 1994. Alexander asked me out on a date. I barely know the guy, we only talked once. And he's asking me out? I turned him down saying I liked someone else. Which is true! I wouldn't lie to the guy. I still get a bad feeling when I'm with him." Sarah wants to stop. Having a bad feeling of despair. Who was this man called Alexander. What has happen to him?

_"Jacky calm down!" Sarah shouted at her brother. The day was going great. After classes ended Sarah got a surprise visit from her older brother Jacky who is doing an advertising deal in Boston. Sarah was ecstatic to see her brother again. With his life on the fast lane and hers on the books. They barely find time in their schedules to talk to each other. Sarah hasn't talk to her brother since January after visiting him in Los Angeles along with their friends. She was is a panic crises state. Today Sarah got an unexpected call from her parents about some very good news. What she didn't know was that their good news was her worst nightmare._

_Since February a man by the name of Alexander Gehabich kept approaching Sarah after he did a Business seminar at her school. It was impressive but during his whole speech she had the feeling someone was watching her. Turned out it was Alexander. He was watching her from afar with short but intense glances from time to time. She had a good look at the man and he was attractive; he was no Kage... but still decent looking. Eye appealing to the ladies he caught everyone attention including her. Of course she could tell that this man was into her. I mean she isn't blind for Crist sakes. They became really good friends; it was a shame though that he has to leave in April once his business plan goes through. Unfortunately for him the plan ended early. Heading back to her dorm room Alexander waited for her to give her twelve beautiful roses and confess his love. It was a sweet jester and Sarah appreciate it but her heart was with another and even if it wasn't she could only see him as a friend. He wouldn't hear of it. Now hear she is in her room with her outrage brother complaining about her arrange marriage._

_"They cant do this! I knew it, I told you mom and dad don't care about us especially dad! All he cares about is how to gain more money! That money hungry bastard." He mumble the last part._

_"Jacky calm down, I can just reason with them..."_

_"Their is no reasoning with them don't you get it Sarah? I at least thought they care more about you then me. Now I see its an equal share of disappointment. I cant believe mom agreed to this bullshit!"_

_"Jacky I know and their has to be a way to make them see I don't want this."_

_"Their is no other way Sarah... All we can do is talk to them. I doubt they'll change their minds about this."_

_"... You didn't tell Kage did you?"_

_"No that's your job to deal with ninja boy." Jacky smirked and gave his little sister a comforting hug. "Well get through this sis. I promise I will find a way to help you."_

"March 12, 1994. He is really persistence! It got to a point Jacky had to get involved. What's worst is I'm arrange to be married to him. Without negotiations. Kage got word and was furious. I told him not to get involved. Today I would be celebrating my engagement being finalized, my parents hosted a huge party. I wanted to puke. Mom and dad forced me to get along with this creep. So tonight I will try, wish me luck."

_A day that should be filled with smiling faces left a sick feeling in Sarah stomach as she watched the people prancing about and wishing her a happy loving marriage. The engagement has been finalized; Sarah and Alexander was to be wedded on May 3. Sarah didn't care what month day, even year she was going to marry Alexander. All that matter to her was she wont be happy. A bride isn't truly a bride if she's not happy in Sarah opinion. The dress, scenery, gifts, the guest, none of that matters if the bride isn't one hundred percent into the marriage. Sure some people marry for the money but then what? What happens when the money is gone and all you have is each other? Unhappiness that's what. Sarah didn't want to by unhappy. All she wanted was..._

_"SARAH!"_

_Breaking from her train of thought Sarah looked up see her friends Akira and Pai walking towards her. "You guys made it isn't so good to see you." Sarah hugged both her friends._

_Pai didn't want to let go "I know its been like forever." Akira smiled at this encounter and decided to leave the girls to chat._

_"I cant believe you and Akira have been married for two years."_

_"Yeah I know time flies doesn't it?"_

_"And the twins birthdays have past, Aw, how are those little Yuki's doing?"_

_"A pain like their father. Jun is putting things in his mouth and Chiyo is touching everything in sight! I swear they are a handful enough."_

_"Good thing you got Akira to help you. You guys still didn't go on your honeymoon?"_

_"Sadly no, and don't give me that look! I don't want to borrow money from you or Jacky."_

_"It wont be any problem your like family. You don't need to pay us back."_

_"I have my pride and principle. I don't want to take your money Sarah. You and Jacky already paid for the reception and the food to satisfy our guest and that bottomless pit stomach. That right their is our wedding present. We had the money but then my father..."_

_"You don't have to say anymore Pai. I understand. But as a wedding anniversary gift you two our going to have a honeymoon. I can stay in LA and watch the kids for a week until you get back."_

_"Thanks for the offer but you have your own wedding to think about."_

_Pai just had to mention it... Sarah thought._

_"How are you holding up?"_

_"Not good. I called Kage about it when they first announced it to me. Nothing but silence only a few short comments. It was the worst."_

_"Has he called you back?"_

_"No"_

_"Give him time he'll come out of his shock."_

_"That's the thing I don't have time... I need him with me right now..."_

_"Your in luck cause I think a handsome man by the punch bowl is calling you over." Pai smirked as she pointed to Kage Maru wearing a navy blue, white pinstripe suit. Sarah was beyond words. So much emotion that she almost burst into tears. Keeping a nonchalant face she walked over to the now grinning ninja who was pouring her a cup. The hand grazed each other for a short moment when she grab her cup that she almost dropped it when her heart started beating. "You look lovely this evening"_

_"You look quite handsome yourself stud" she winked at him, he couldn't help but chuckle softly._

Pai, Akira... All of these people. _"Who are they too me!"_

"March 25, 1994. That bastard! I could kill him! He did this to me. During the party Kage made an appearance. He swept me off my feet. Out on the balcony, he proposed to me without second thought I accepted. I took my eyes off 'him' for a short moment. That's all it took. I left Kage to find Alexander to ask him to reconsider and decline the engagement. He agreed way to fast, I should have known than something was wrong. Handing me a drink, as I took a sip, I felt dizzy. I woke up the next day in his bed. No clothes. Drugged he took advantage of me. I broke up with Kage that morning, knowing that I hurt him pained me. Even more seeing his face broke my heart. I felt sick to my stomach. Now so, since I'm with Alexander child."

"May 3, 1994. Two months have now went by. I don't blame the baby. At one point I was going to abort it. I just couldn't. Even if I have that man's child, I couldn't take it out on an innocent life. I couldn't kill this human being inside me I'm going to keep it and today will mark my end. Today I'm marrying Alexander Gehabich."

Seeing how she was woman enough to keep a child. In an unloved marriage. Sarah saw herself in new light. Yet again Sarah wonders where this Alexander fellow whereabouts.

"November 20, 1994. I will love and protect this child with my life. Holding my baby girl in my arms, took away all the grief, frustration, anger, and sadness I held on for so long. I couldn't ask for a better feeling. I will live through this marriage. I wont let it break me. I will live on for my daughter. My sweet little Alice."

Another flash of memory brought her to tears. Head pounding. Too much to handle, Sarah collapse. Clenching her head on the room floor. Sarah desperately yells for help as the tears of pain shed. The journal fell in front of her. Eyes shut, reopened, reading the words over and over again. A memory that wants to burst but is blocked within her mind.

_Cuddle closer together. Sarah listen to Kage beating heart as she laid on his chest. "I love this."_

_"Yeah. I knew you just wanted me for my body." Showing her a that look that always drive her crazy. In a good way._

_"You really need to stop hanging around my brother. Teaching you those horrible lines he used on his sexual partners."_

_"Thought it was funny and that I should at least use it once. To work up your nerves."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes, snuggle closer to Kage. "I wish time stop at this moment. It would be better if Alice was in my arms."_

_"Don't worry. We made sure not to go near places we use to go in the past. He wont harm his heir."_

_"Heir" just that word used to describe her daughter. Disgusted Sarah, "she is more my daughter than that bastard."_

_"I know"_

_"...Why? Why couldn't our life turn out different? Just like now, at this moment. Married. No worries. Children. Happy, you know."_

_"Shh, rest easy tonight. Tomorrow you have to ready yourself. Family dinner at your parents estate." Kage kissed Sarah tenderly on her forehead. Drifting off to dreamland, Sarah mind clouded thoughts of Alice in Alex arms. Her nightmare began as he used Alice against her in a way that shattered her spirit. Around this time Kage whisper sweet music to her ears, as Sarah worries left. No more nightmares when she is with Kage. Always having pleasant dreams._

"Kage... help... my love... hurts"

_Leaving Kage and Jacky was the toughest thing she had to do for the... She really lost count. But it would be worth to see her baby girl safe in her arms again. Making it back to Alex home was quite. Seeing that a note was left when she unpacked in their bedroom. Sarah was happy to know that he wont be around two days after Christmas. Showered and dressed into comfortable attire, Sarah walked into Alice room to see her just now waking up. Seeing her smile was worth the pain she felt in her loveless marriage._

_Squeals of joy was sound when Sarah help open Alice gifts. Sound of the doorbell left Sarah puzzle. Being that it was only her and Alice in this big house. When Sarah open the door. Tears of joy came from her eyes. Embrace of strong arms that made her feel safe. The way he held Alice made... well... Their we're no words to describe. "Kage... What are you..." Sarah couldn't finish. Overwhelm with emotions._

_"This is Alice first Christmas. Figure I should pop by." Before Sarah could ask how he knew Alex was gone. "Lets just say that he will be in for a surprise when his business trip was for not."_

_Sarah laugh as the realization hit her. Another surprise was seeing Jacky and all her friends come by the house. Akira of course went in the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. "Hey Sarah, where are all the maids?"_

_"Akira! Don't talk with your mouth full!" The comedy action of husband and wife was all so entertaining._

_"I sent them home to spend Christmas with their families." Sarah said while holding Alice to be fed._

"Akira... my friend... Pai... my best friend." An image of Jacky pops up in her head along with Vanessa. "My brother... Vanessa she aaahhh." One memory outshines all others as her heart accelerated at top speed.

"November 20, 1994. I will love and protect this child with my life. Holding my baby girl in my arms, took away all the grief, frustration, anger, and sadness I held on for so long. I couldn't ask for a better feeling. I will live through this marriage. I wont let it break me. I will live on for my daughter. My sweet little Alice."

_"Mrs. Gehabich; let me introduce you to your baby girl." Holding Sarah daughter in her arms. In twenty-four hour labor. Sarah sweat and tears was all worth it. That bundle of five pound joy. Cleaned up and wrap in Sarah old baby blanket. Her ginger hair straight and smooth to the touch. For the first time Sarah held her daughter. _

_A connection was built as Sarah eyes glimmer with more tears. So small, so pure and innocent. Looking at this bundle, Sarah does not see a mistake. Does not see Alexander Gehabich half of his DNA. Sure he help created a baby. But this was her baby. Sarah doesn't want her to have any part of her father. That man is no good. And would corrupt her pure innocent daughter. The doctor and nurses excuse themselves as they let mother and daughter have alone time. Sarah would cherish this memory for the rest of her life. _

_"Don't worry. I will protect you from everything all around you. Even if its your father. Might resent me for it. Not being a planned feeling of love between us. Just know that I love you more than anything in this world. And would do anything to keep you safe. I love you... My sweet Alice."_

* * *

**Introducing, Daphne Ueda... I'm pretty sure the gang can handle her... (wink, wink, wont be easy, wink). Oh just to let you know that the memory flashbacks aren't exactly on par with the actual dates on the journal fyi. The only one that's accurate is March 12, November 20 and I believe their is another but I cant think right now. I am sorry for the long, long, long wait. I had serious writers blog and have been trying my best to complete this chapter along with the remainder of the story. I hope you enjoy, until the next chapter which right now I am back to writers blog LOL. Bright side it will continue from Jacky and Vanessa date. That chapter is rated M for strong sexual contact... meaning sex. Please be patient with me as it get past this block of creativity. **

**Please leave your thoughts under review :)**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
